Invisible: Apparently Not
by divergentxolympianxtribute
Summary: I've always been the kind of girl, who has a book in her Kavu; one who wears hardly any makeup; one who was always quiet. I'm invisible to most of the student body, but apparently, not anymore. I am now visible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I'm back with another story. This one is once again a PJO story. I will still continue to write my other stories, but since I have a lot of ideas in my head, I'm posting them once I have at least one chapter done. I hope you like this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, or The Fault In Our Stars. They belong to Rick Riordan and John Green.**

 **Bye Rebels!**

* * *

 **Annabeth's Point of View:**

Anyone can see that most everybody in Goode HIgh, is all about getting the girl or boy. They believe that life is all about finding love and getting "it." I suppose the first part is true, but the second part isn't neccasary until marriage. I always believed that life was about establishing your identity, finding love, and keeping up with your studies, because if you don't, then your going nowhere in life.

In my life, there has always been only two purposes: keep up with your studies, and establish your identity. I've done pretty well with the first idea. I've always been a straight-A student, and have always gotten 100's on any test, except for once when I got a 98 in the third grade. I skipped two grades, and was about to skip a third, but I decided to not skip anymore. For me, this is the easiest thing to do. Unfortunatly, it won't get me anywhere until I establish who I am. That is the only thing keeping me from who I am going to be in the near future. I can't seem to speak up and tell the world what I am thinking. I will probably _never_ be able to do so, but that doesn't mean that I can't at least try.

In school, I was always quiet. I never spoke out loud, not even to answer a question. I always thought that if I spoke out loud, then everyone would see me, and know that I existed. I want people to know who I am, but I'm always so shy. There is only one person who knows that I exist in the whole world. There is no one else in this world who knows who I am. No one at all. No one in my own family knows that I exist. My father is convinced that I am, was, just apart of his imagination. He used to love me, love me and buy me anything that I wanted as a child. That is, until he married Helen.

Helen is my step-mother, although I don't consider her as a mother figure. She only cares about my brothers, Bobby and Matthew, and my father. Every morning, she only sets the table for those three, and herself. Once, I thought that she finally remembered me, but truth was, she had set the table for my step-sister Rachel, or RED as I call her.

RED is a freshman at Fordham University, which is where Denzel Washington and Lana Del Rey graduated from. She's a journalist for the school, and she's the only person in all of New York who knows that I exist. Rachel is originally from California, but moved to New York when her father and Helen had a huge argument and called for a divorce. That's not the point though. The only point is that RED is the only person who actually cares about me.

The thing is though, that last statement was about to change. Drastically.

* * *

The morning that I had finished reading The Fault In Our Stars by John Green, I had realized something important. I had such a little amount of time left in this world. No, I don't have cancer, but that doesn't mean that nothing else could kill me. This world is full of things that could potentially murder somebody. You never know what could happen.

That specific morning though, there was something in store for me that I had never thought would happen. As I had said before, I was a straight-A student and had skipped two grade levels. I also had everything that you had to learn in high school, practically memorized. Therefore, I was the smartest student in the school, and therefore, could tutor _anybody in any subject._ So that very morning, when I got a call from Principal D., I wasn't stunned or surprised when they said that I was to tutor a senior. In fact, I was annoyed that I was distracted from my mourning of Augustus Waters, but I'm not one to be angry for long.

 _"Good Morning, Miss Chase. This is Principal D., from Goode High School, the school that you attend. I called to ask a favor from you."_

Normally, Principal D. was as mean and rude as can be when he was around other students, but I was an exception because I had learned to remain on his good side. I had helped him when he need help with problems with the law, taxes, and babysitting his daughter and son, Rebecca and Tyler.

 _"Yes, hello sir. How can I help you?"_

 _"Annabeth, I have received an email saying that one of our students needs a tutor. Since you are one of our most smartest students, we wanted to ask that you tutor this student. Could you do that Annabeth?"_

I didn't know what to do. I mostly kept to myself, and didn't tutor students unless they didn't go to our school, or were younger students, like middel schoolers. I wasn't sure if I _could_ tutor the person without freaking out and running out of the library. I had then remembered what I had learned from The Fault In Our Stars: There is a limited amount of time that you have in the world. Your time is even more limited if you have terminal cancer. If you want to really live and enjoy your life, make the most of it. So, I made the only choice that I thought would benefit me and my life: _"Of course sir. I would be delighted to help."_

* * *

 **I hope you like this.**

 **Next update: June 25th, 2015. I will update every Thursday, unless otherwise indicated.**

 **Bye Rebels!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is the second chapter of Invisible: Apparently Not. Thank you to those of you who had begun to follow this story when there was only ONE CHAPTER posted. I was surprised when it had only been six hours and it already had five followers. Thank you! Please read my other stories! Here are the responses to your reviews:**

 **giraffesplaycello: Thanks! I can't wait to publish this chapter, though I don't think it's very good. Have a fun summer! My vaca. already started like two or three weeks ago.**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Thanks! I will be sure to read your own stories.**

 **Thank you once again for reading my story! Here's the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or any other thing mentioned in the following list: Converse, The Fault In Our Stars (which BTW, most of Annabeth's thoughts on life will be based on), the things mentioned in the outfit (link will be in my bio), or EOS. They belong to their respectful owners. I also don't own Yogurt Mountain.**

 **-divergentxolympianxtribute.**

 **June 17th, 2015.**

* * *

 **BTW, please take my poll that is on my profile! Here it is:**

 **Question:** **I have ideas for a new fanfic. Which three ideas should I choose? The three choices with the most votes will be fanfics. You can vote for three ideas, but only get to vote once.**

 **Choices:**

 **1 Divergent: Tobias has a little sister named Lily, who is middle school. Follow the lives of these two, as they go through relationships with Tris and Daniel, middle school and adulthood, and their lives together.**

 **2 Percy Jackson: Percy and Annabeth have children, Theo and Christina. This would be the typical "they have children and they're growing up" kind of story.**

 **3 Divergent: Tris and Four are going to the Dauntless Academy of Martial Arts. This would be a sequel story to my oneshot "The College That Started It All."**

 **4 The Fault In Our Stars: Hazel and Augustus' lives in "A Capital-S Something". This would be a sequel to my story "A Capital-S Something."**

 **5 Paper Towns: Quentin goes to Agloe, NY to visit Margo. What happens while he's there? This would be a sequel to Paper Towns by John Green.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **Annabeth's Point of View**

 _"Of course, sir. I would be delighted to help."_ What have I done? I wasn't supposed to say yes! Ok, maybe I was supposed to say yes, but I didn't actually think I would have done it! Maybe this tutoring session won't be as bad as I'm thinking. Besides, if I want to become less shy, this is one of the ways that I can do it.

 _"Excellent! Can you start tomorrow morning at 7:00 am? That is the only time that this particular student is available."_

 _"Of course. I'm okay doing that time. What days do I have to tutor him on?"_

 _"You would be tutoring him everyday. Is that alright with you?"_ I would have to see this person everyday. I don't know if I'm up to that. I was alright doing it for just two or three days, but everyday? That would mean waking up at 6:30 every morning. I taking a lot of risks for this idea that I have.

 _"Yes sir. That's fine."_

 _"Great! I'll see you later this morning to talk to you and the person who you will be tutoring."_

 _"Of course. Bye Principal D."_

 _"Bye Annabeth."_ He hungs up. I think about what I learned from the Fault in Our Stars, and another lesson that I picked up from it. "The world is not a wish granting factory." I can't always have what I want, and I have to accept that. I have to face the fact that I have to tutor this other student who could expose me, or keep a secret.

I reluctantly get up and get dressed. I get dressed in a pink/salmon Blackfive Double Collar Floral Pattern Beaded Slim sweatshirt,and River Island Little black jean Molly reform jeggings. I put on my BERRICLE Sterling Silver Black CZ Owl Pendant necklace that my mom gave me before she died about 10 years ago. The necklace was always long on me, so I kept it stored until it was only slightly long on me. I only take it off to take a shower, or to go to sleep. I also put on my "nerd" glasses that I need to see with. I put my EOS Sweet Mint Lip Balm sphere in my Turquiose Panda Accent Canvas backpack. I put my hair in its usual braided bun and head down the steps that lead from the attic, which is where my room is located. I then proceed to walk down the other set of stairs that leads to the downstairs of our two story home, not including the attic.

I make my way to the kitchen to see that Helen has set the table for four, yet again. I silently but quickly, make my way to the pantry to get a cereal bar that I buy just for me. Nobody even looks at me. It just proves how much I'm noticed in this house. I make my way back to the living room where my black Converse Chuck Taylor All Star sneakers are located behind the television, which I have never used. I quickly slip them on and don't bother to say that I'm leaving.

I begin my walk to school, with cars passing by me, each one with the music blaring. I make it to the park with about 30 minutes until I have to be at the school, so I decide to take a little break and think about my life. I sit on a bench in the middle of the pathway that I use to get to school and think.

 _During my_ entire _childhood, I was thinking that I was going to live a happy life: a life with my mother, Athena, my father, Fredrick, and myself. I was thinking that I could have that life, where eveyone that I cared about actually loved me. I was thinking that I could have a life where I could speak my mind. But, I can't have that life. My mother died when I was five, which was ten years ago. I am now sixteen and a senior, she would have been proud of me, I think. My mother was a smart woman. From the research that I did on her, from the information that I found in our house, I learned that she was the head leader of an architectual firm named "Minerva and Co.", it was an okay name, I guess. Her maiden name was Minerva, so it makes some sense. My brother Malcolm works there now._

 _Malcolm was the son of my father and my mother. He is 28 now. He was 12 when our mother died, but before she died, he would always go to work with her on the days that we weren't at school. Since the workers there had already met him, and know him, when he finished college, they called him to see if he would like to have my mother's old job. He accepted and is now the head of "Minerva and Co." They kept the name in honor of my mother. Malcolm changed his last name when he moved out of the house at the age of 18. He said that when he had the right amount of money, he would take my father and Helen to court and fight for me. He's going to fight for me, a girl with gets almost_ no _respect._

I was so into my thoughts that I didn't realize that I had picked up a rock and threw it, almost hitting someone in the face.

"Woah, watch out!" I looked up and saw a guy around two years older than me. He seemed to be frustrated about something. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, and lied, "Nothing."

"Nuh uh. If it was nothing, you wouldn't be throwing rocks at a tree. What is wrong; you can trust me."

"No, I can't. For all I know, you can be some ax murderer."

"Trust me, I'm not. My mom would never let me be an ax murderer. She's too sweet for that."

I laughed. He seemed like a nice guy, but I'm still not sure if I'm considering a friend. Maybe an acquaintance.

"What school do you go to?" It was then that I realized that that very conversation was the longest conversation that I have had with someone that wasn't Rachel or Malcolm. _New record_ I thought.

"I'm 15 and a senior at Goode High School. You?" He looked shocked.

"I'm 18 and a senior at Goode High School. How are you a senior? You're 16!"

"I skipped two grades because I had already knew everything that I needed to know in those grades. I was supposed to skip one more grade, and be in college this year, but I didn't want to skip my high school graduation, and my brother wanted to be there for me."

"Oh, right. So, you're like this super nerd or something."

" _Super nerd?_ It's nice to know that that's what you think of me?" I tease him. Apparently, he doesn't get that I'm just teasing him. His face turns into one of shocked, and it seems like he wants to take his statement back.

"No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that... what I meant was... you're..."

I laugh at his expression and speechlessness. "I know. Geez, I'm just messing with you." He looks surprised and then his cheeks start to turn slightly pink.

"That's not very nice, Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl?" I question.

"Yeah, Wise Girl. You know, since you're all smart and stuff. You must be very wise and smart to be able to skip two grades and almost skip a third. Also, you're a girl, so: **Wise Girl**."

"Huh. Well, I've got to get going. I have to meet Principal D. about something. Bye."

"Wait, are you walking to school?"

"Yes, why?"

"Would you like a ride? You'll get to your meeting faster if you get a ride."

"No, I shouldn't ask you for a ride. I'll be fine walking."

"Nuh uh. I will take you to school. No buts. Nope, nothing because I am taking you to school." I find his persistence to the idea of him taking me to school making me give in the idea of this guy taking me to school in his car. I finally agree to him taking me to school. Besides, it'll help me get to my meeting faster. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What's your name?"

"You'll just have to wait until I consider you a friend, instead of an acquaintance."

"Fine."

"Great, now let's go. I need to get to my meeting."

"No rush, Wise Girl. I also have to talk to Principal D. What's the harm if we get there a little late?" I guess he's right. Principal D. already loves me. I'm practically the only student in the whole school who he doesn't hate. Mystery Guy and I get in his car: a 2014 silver BMW Series 3 Gran Turismo. "My mom and my step-father bought this for my 18th birthday. It cost them a fortune. We don't have much money, which is why I'm working at Yogurt Mountain, to get money for my parents and college." I nod. It's sweet that he's working to help out his parents.

We get in his car, and he turns on the radio. I start to fidget a little. Mystery Guy put the radio on 14, that's what's causing me to fidget. I know that it seems stupid, but whenever I listen to the radio, it always had to be on a prime number. Fourteen, is not a prime number. I reach over to the volume controller, and move it up one more notch. I don't even bother asking Mystery Guy if I can switch the volume. That's how much I care for such a small little thing, like the volume. Mystery Guy starts singing along to the next song that comes on, which it just so happens that I happen to have memorized the lyrics for when Rachel wanted me to sing it for her. I start singing to the parts the female sings:

 _"Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _ **Me:**_ _I don't like walking around this old and empty house_

 ** _Mystery Guy:_** _So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear_

 ** _Me:_** _The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake_

 ** _Mystery Guy:_** _It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

 ** _Me:_** _And some days, I can't even dress myself_

 ** _Mystery Guy:_** _It's killing me to see you this way_

 ** _Together:_** _Cause though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our, bodies safe to shore_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 ** _Me:_** _There's an old voice in my head that's, holding me back_

 ** _Mystery Guy:_** _Well tell her that I miss our little talks_

 ** _Me:_** _Soon it will be over, and buried with our past_

 ** _Mystery Guy:_** _We used to play outside when we were young, and full of life, and full of love_

 ** _Me:_** _Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_

 ** _Mystery Guy:_** _Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear_

 ** _Together:_** _Cause though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our ship safe to shore. Hey! Don't listen to a word I say! Hey! The screams all sound the same! Hey! Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our, bodies safe to shore. Hey! Hey!_

 ** _Together:_** _You're gone, gone, gone away, I wish you'd disappear. All that's left is the ghost of you. Now we're torn, torn, torn, there's nothing we can do. Just let me go we'll meet again soon. Now wait, wait, wait for me. Please hang around. I'll see you when I fall asleep._

 _Hey!_ _Don't listen to a word I say. Hey! The screams all sound the same. Hey! Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our, bodies safe to shore._

 _Don't listen to a word I say. Hey! The screams all sound the same. Hey! Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our, bodies safe to shore. Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our, bodies safe to shore. Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our, bodies safe to shore."_

"You know that song."

"Yeah, my sister wanted me to sing it to her one day, and I memorized it to be able to sing it to her whenever she wanted me to." I didn't tell him that Rachel is my step-sister. I don't think we're buddy-buddy enough in order for me to tell him that. We made it to the school and exited the car. We walked to the main entrance, and went straight to the Principal's office. "Ok, I'm gonna go in first." I go in and see Principal D. on the phone. I attempt to go back outside and wait for him to finish his phone call, but he signals me to wait.

"Yes, Angelina. Yes, okay. Yes, yes, yes. I'm gonna have to call you back, I have to attend to a meeting. I'll see you later. Yes, bye bye." He hangs up, and gives me his full attention. "Hello, Annabeth. I assume your here for the meeting with the student you're to be tutoring?"

"Yes, sir, I am. I'm sorry if I interrupted your phone call."

"Nonsense, Annabeth. The person on the other line was incredibly annoying." I laughed. That's the thing about having a good relationship with your principal, they will willfully stop whatever they're doing to talk to their favorite student. "Let me just call the student to my office." He presses a button on the landline and says, "Percy Jackson to the Principal's office. Percy Jackson." He lets go of the button. "Now we wait." Not a minute later, the door opens, and in walks the guy that I met at the park. My jaw instantly drops. I didn't think that his meeting with Mr. D. would be about tutoring. Then again, he did have a little glint in his eyes that could have been anger and disappointment.

"You called for me sir? I heard my name and I was already waiting in the office to be called in. Is this about my tutoring?"

"Yes, boy. This young lady right here is Annabeth. She will be your tutor. I expect you to be in the library everyday at 7:00 in order to be tutored. Annabeth will be there. If you aren't at the library at 7:00 am, Annabeth will give you five minutes to enter. Then, if you aren't there in the five minutes that she gives you, she will tell me, and we will have to talk to your mother about why you weren't at the library. Is that understood, Percy?"

"Yes, sir, but just to clarify, what will happen if Annabeth is not at the library?"

"Annabeth is to call me if she unable to make it to your session. Alright Annabeth?" Mr. D. turns to me, waiting for my response.

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"Excellent, now, if you will now go to the library and establish some things about your sessions. I have to go back to the phone call I was having. May the gods above help me so." He picks up the phone and dials a number. Percy and I leave his office and walk to the library. The walk is filled with an awkward silence that continues until we get to the library. As I reach for the door, another hand reaches for it too, and opens the door. I look back and see that it was the guy I met at the park, Percy, I recall, who opened the door. I give him a small smile and thank him. We walk to the back of the very large library, and find a small table that reminds me of one in a café. The library is different than what is in most schools.

Our library is decorated like a café, as I said about the table, but has a few changes. The library's tables are ones that you would find in a café. The windows are all on the back and right walls, and are all placed in the center of the walls, leaving a small area above and below the windows. The chairs are these modern lounge chairs from Leolux. The bookcases are Nan 15 bookcases, and come in many different shades of pastel, vibrant, and soothing colors. The walls are this light sea green that I found that flattered the bookcases. The carpet is a soft white carpet that is comfortable enough that students can actually lay down on the floor, if they feel that the seats are too small for them to sit in. I personally love the design of this library. I think it's one of the top five creations I'm proud of.

As Percy sits down, I see that he's admiring the way this room is designed. "You like the room?" I ask. I wouldn't be surprised if he liked the room. I'm not trying to brag or anything. That's not in my nature.

"Yeah, it's amazing. I wonder how much the school paid for all this."

"It's was about $5,000. You just have to find the bargains, and order many quantities of the item in order to get the discount." I answered while winking, signaling that I designed the room.

Percy looked at me in surprise, his mouth wide agape. I wanted to reach over and close his mouth, but then I thought better of it. I didn't want it to get awkward like it did on the way over here. He eventually closes his mouth-after about a minute- and then starts to talk. "You did this? Wow! Well then, this is amazing. Seriously, you are so talented! You can sing, design, and you're smart. That is amazing." I smile and blush at his comments. I don't think that my singing is _that_ great, but it's nice to hear somebody say that.

"Thanks, now onto the tutoring. Just like Mr. D. said, you should be here in the library, at any table, at 7:05, no later. I'll probably already be here, but if I'm not here by 7:05, you can leave. If I'm not going to be here at all, then Mr. D. will tell you. I'm always here though. I've never missed a day since kindergarten. If you aren't here, then I'll tell Mr. D. As Mr. D, s-" Percy cut me off. "Annabeth, look. Principal D. already said this to me, and he's supposed to tell my mother later today. I got this okay?"

"Okay." I agreed. Then it hit me, "Did we just quote The Fault In Our Stars?"

"I don't know. I've never read it."

I gasped. "How dare you. You haven't witnessed the magical world known as The Fault In Our Stars Fandom. Let us all hope that you will see this world soon, because, only awesome people can see this world, and you seem awesome. If you are _really_ awesome. then that is undetermined, but will be soon. As I said before, you should see the world of The Fault In Our Stars, because it is an awesome and amazing world." I finished my speech/rant. Everything I is true though. The Fault In Our Stars is an amazing book. The movie hasn't yet come out. I still have to wait a few more months; at least three. Most boys don't know what The Fault In Our Stars is. That's because boys are boys, and they don't know what types of books are out there in the world besides comics, and books filled with blood and violence. ( **AN:** **I'm basing that statement based on boys that were in my advisory class this year. None of them had read THG, TFIOS, or Divergent. We forced my best friend's boyfriend to read TFIOS, he bailed.)** I seriously pity Percy. He has yet to witness the world of The Fault In Our Stars. It really is incredible.

"Gods, Beth. How about I just read the book as apart of the tutoring, and then you ask me some literary questions from the book?"

I nod. Wait, did he? "Percy, did you say 'Gods'?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to though. It's just that I believe in the Greek gods, so I sometimes say 'Gods' instead of 'God'."

"Really, I believe in the Greek gods, too."

"Seriously? I thought me and my friends were the only ones who did."

"Nope, I do." I'm not ashamed of believing in Greek gods, since I'm mostly friendless, and Malcolm and Rachel believe in them, too. Percy just adds to the barely-even-there list of people who do. "Um, back onto the topic of tutoring, I'm supposed to be tutoring you in Math, English, Science, and History. It also says that you take music. I can sort of help with that, but only somewhere that we're supposed to be quiet. We can do that at the park, where I know a spot we can be as loud as we want, and no one will care, or hear for that matter." He nods and I check my watch. We have only 10 minutes, so I explain what I want from him in return for tutoring him. "Listen, I'll tutor you, but only if you don't tell people that I'm tutoring you. I'm kind of shy and having people notice me isn't really my thing. I'm always quiet in class, so that no one will see that I exist. All I'm asking is that you never mention me, or talk to me in the halls, unless I say so. Okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I'll try, but I'm not making a promise. I'll see you later, Beth." With that he walks away, turning his around in admiration of the library's design. I just sit in my chair, wondering what I had gotten myself into. Around five minutes later, I get up and go to my first period class: Art. I make it all the way to the door, before looking inside, and seeing what I hadn't been thinking I would see, in my high school art class.

* * *

 **Hello my Rebels! I finished another chapter just before the due date, and it's being posted a couple days earlier for a contest I'm doing on Instagram. Next week's chapter will be posted on Thursday, and I will also have the next chapter of "High School Oh Gods" tomorrow. I'm finishing it today and tomorrow.**

* * *

 **Questions of the Chapter:**

 **1\. How are you all liking this story?**

 **2\. Should I include Thalia, Jason, Piper, and the rest of the gang in the story?**

 **Leave all answers in a review or PM. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, and follow me, this story, and my other stories.**

 **Instagram: dauntlessdemigodfromdistrict12 .**

 **By the way, I'm going to change the place of the replies to your reviews to the bottom Author's Note. I'll do it in the next chapter. My next update will be next Thursday, or when it gets 25 reviews. Remember to take my poll. It's on my profile. Bye Rebels!**

 **Tuesday, June 23rd, 2015.**

 **-divergentxolympianxtribute .**

 **Word Count: 4,407.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my Rebels! I am back with another chapter! I am sorry for however long you had to wait for this chapter. Anyway, here's the chapter. (That was a bad subject change :|)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Annabeth's Point of View**

 _I make it all the way to the door, before looking inside, and seeing what I hadn't been thinking I would see, in my high school art class._

I slowly walk up to the desk, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I walk up to the person I was least expecting to see this year. "Rachel?"

"Annie, hi. I didn't know that you take this class."

"Well, yeah. You never asked what classes I'm taking this year. What are you doing here? Where's Mrs. Monroe?" Mrs. Monroe was our other Art teacher. She knew I existed, and never paired me to another student much to my liking. She was actually really nice.

"Oh, that. She got in a car accident, last week. She's in the hospital, in a coma. They said she would wake up in three days, but it's been two days, and she hasn't shown any sign of her waking up soon. They're trying to figure out what's wrong. The reason I'm here is because my college had a problem in the Chemistry lab, and the whole school got contaminated. I was shopping when this happened, so I wasn't contaminated. Our dean said that anyone who wasn't contaminted to go home. Our flights were paided for, but I just drove home. I asked your principal if they had an opening in a fine arts class, and Art was available, so I toke the job."

"Oh, well, I should be getting to my desk. I'll see you later."

"Wait, Annie! We're doing projects today, and I had to pair you with a person, since someone is absent. I couldn't have _two_ students without a partner, so I had to pair you with someone. Is that okay?" she asked with a nervous tone. She _should_ be nervous and scared. She knows that I don't like people to know that I exist. I was about to scream, but then I realized that I would be bringing attention to myself, and that my yelling wouldn't help with the situation. What's done is done, and I can't stay invisible to the world forever. I have to eventually come out of my shell.

"It's okay. What's the harm, and I have to eventually come out of my shell."

"Great. Well, that's all. I'll tell you your partner later." I nod, and walk to my desk at the back of the room. I pull out my copy of the Papertowns by John Green. Don't get me wrong; I read books that are at my intellectual level, but I sometimes take breaks and read books that are really below my level.

I was up to the part where Quentin had realized that maybe the door where Margo had hid a clue was his _own_ door, when Rachel had started class.

"Hello, class! My name is Rachel, and I am a student at Fordham University, in Bronx, New York. I'm here substuting for your Art teacher, Mrs. Monroe, because she was in an accident and is in a coma. I will most likely be here 'til the end of the year. Any questions?"

No one raised there hands, so Rachel continued. "Okay then. Here are your new schedules. Nothing should have changed in your classes, except the homeroom teacher. If any of your classes changed, then please see Principal D. today after school. Okay, that's all of the schedules. Now, today, we will start a project. You have been learning about the meanings of art. You learned that art was created to represent many things, such as love, angst, or sadness. Art makes you feel things, too, based on what is displayed in the art. In this project, you and your partner will create a piece of art, that should display an emotion that you were feeling when you were creating, and discussing the art with your partner. The art can be a painting, using watercolors, oil paint, or acrylics. You can also create a drawing using pastels, or any other form of drawing utensils. Any other form of visual art is approved as long as you run it by me. Your partners have already been chosen. They were chosen randomly, and are on the board behind me." Rachel moves and lets us see the board.

 _Hazel and Augustus_

 _Zoe and Luke_

 _Owen and Jason_

 _Benjamin and Kelly_

 _George and Omar_

 _Tobias and Beatrice_

 _Wiiliam and Christina_

 _Annabeth and Thalia_

 _Daniel and Lily_

 _Katelyn and Tyler_

I have been studying this class and it's students for a long time, as long as I've been in it. I knew who Thalia was. Thalia Grace is a girl who always wears punk/goth styled clothing. She has short, spiky black hair, and always has on a silver bracelet who's charm is a crescent moon, with a star on the top left-hand corner. She also always had on a black leather jacket, and today she had on a Death over Barbie t-shirt, where Barbie had an bloody arrow through her head. Thalia is known for having a short temper with her teachers and for having a really great aim with a bow and arrow.

I slowly get up out of my seat, and make my way over to her. I was about to turn back and pretend that I wasn't present, but then she saw me, and asked if I was her partner. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around the school. Are you a sophmore or something?"

I shake my head, and actually speak to someone who is not Rachel, Malcolm, or Percy. "I'm not new here. I've always been at this school, and no. I'm not a sophmore; I'm a senior, I'm just really short for a senior." I look over at Rachel, and see her already looking at me, smiling. I smile back, because I'm making progress with my life purposes.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16. I skipped a couple years." I answered her question as if it was nothing, because it is. Thalia's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"16! Wow, you must be a _real_ smart cookie." I just blush at her comment. I turn back to my notebook, and turn to the page where I wrote about the project.

"We should work on the project. Tell me about yourself. I always work better on emotional art if I know what or who I'm working with." I explain.

"I don't think we should do it here. I'm not comfortable with all these sissys being able to hear what I'm saying. Let's do it at my house. I'll drive us there after school." I nod. _Wow. I'm already going to someone's house, and I've only_ just _properly met this person today. That right there is a huge accomplishment._ I reopen my notebook and start to work on a new drawing, not caring that Thalia can see over my "arm fort" and look at it.

I start to draw a girl, who is just hugging herself in a fetal position. She hugging her knees, and has her head placed in between her knees. Her hair is in a bun on the top of her head. She has wings on her back. I gave them a somewhat intricate pattern, making sure it covers her entire wing. I start to add some random shading and details to the drawing; that's when Rachel decides to walk over and see what I'm up to. I can practically smell her Bath and Body Works Pink Chiffon body spray even before she's at least two feet within my presence. I can feel her over my shoulder, and I can feel her smile against my chin.

"Annabeth, this is amazing! What do you call it?"

"I don't have a name for it, yet, but I do know what I drew it for. If that means anything."

"It means everything. What's it about. Maybe then we can come up with a name for it."

I nod. "Well, the fetal position that the girl is in means that she is scared of of what the world thinks of her. She's scared to see the world. The wings symbolize her ability to be able to fly away from the world, but she can't because all the swirls behind her are holding her back. The swirls are supposed to represent people that hate her and love her. The ones on the left, hate her. The ones of the right love her. She's in the fetal position because she doesn't know what to do. Does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense. It's a really good piece of art. Is this what you guys are going to turn in for your project?"

"No, I don't think so. Actually, Thalia and I are going to her house later to talk about the project." She looks at me in surprise, and smiles.

"Wow, Annabeth. That's a huge accomplishment." I smile, and thank her. She leaves to check on other students and I get back to my art.

"What was that about?" asks Thalia. I had forgotten that she was here.

I turn to her. "Oh, Rachel's my sister. She likes to check up on me when my brother isn't around." I wasn't completely lying to her. Rachel does like to check up on me when Malcolm isn't around, but Rachel isn't my sister. Even though I consider Rachel my sister, she isn't my sister; she's my _step-_ sister, but Thalia doesn't need to know that. She nods, and looks at my drawing. She gasps.

"Annabeth, that is amazing! How did you come up with that in," she looks at her watch to see how much time has passed. "15 minutes! You came up with an amazing drawing in 15 minutes! Wow, Annie." I wasn't fazed by the fact that she called me Annie. What I was focusing on was the fact that she said that my drawing was amazing. It may be great and okay, but it's not exactly amazing. I shake my head.

"Thalia, this," I say pointing to my sketch book," is not amazing. This is just an ordinary sketch. It's not like I'll actually present it to someone high up and they'll give me an amazing oppurtunity. What I'm saying is, this drawing is not amazing. It's average." I agrue. She opens her mouth to agrue back, but then I give her a hard, cold look. She returns it, but eventually, can't take it any more, and stops, sighing. I feel a little triumphant, based on the fact that I just beat Thalia Grace in a stare-off, and nobody has ever done that.

I look back to the front of the room when Rachel starts talking again. "Okay, now that you and your partner have began talking about your project, I will tell you a few more things about the project. Projects may not be copied from the Internet and passed off as your own art; doing so will result in great punishment. All projects are due in one week. If you finish your projects before the 27th, you may turn it early, otherwise, they must be turned in on the 27th. That is all." Rachel looked at her watch. "We have about five minutes left in class, so you can pack up early, and talk with your friends, as long as you're not too loud."

Everybody quickly packs up and go around the room to talk to their friends, while I just sit at my desk, not wanting to bring even the slightest amount of attention to myself. I pull out Paper Towns, and begin reading. I read for about a minute, before I see about five people standing in front of my desk. I put my book down, not before putting the bookmark in, and look up the varying people in front of my desk. I recognize every person standing before me.

Jason Grace: Jason is Thalia's slightly younger brother. He seems nice, and responsible. He stands and looks like leader. In fact, Jason is the Student Body President. He and Reyna Ramirez-Arellano were the _only_ two who ran for President, but then eventually resulted in Jason winning the election.

When Principal D. finished counting the votes, it was a tie, but then there was one student who was late to school and hadn't voted, so the Principal D. made an exception and allowed the student to vote. That vote was the tie-braker and stated that Jason was our new President.

At Goode, we only hold elections for the President. The President will then choose who he will have as his vice-president, and secretary and all that, but he can't just pick his friends. The school doesn't want him to choose based on favoritism, so they give him a list of potential candidates to choose from. The President had to choose at least two people from the list. He chose Reyna as his vice-president, so that she could still lead the school with him. Reyna is one of the other four people standing before me.

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano was the kind of girl who didn't date, and was also the leader type, much like Jason was. She always has a hard expression on her face. She rarely smiles, except when it comes to Jason, to whom she will show a small smile to. Reyna is a really smart girl. She has really good grades, and is also a tutor. I have seen her around in the library with another student, who looked like a freshman. Reyna isn't one to really talk, unless she's required to. Other than that, there's not much more about her.

The other three people are Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, and Thalia. Piper Mclean: a Cherokee girl, whose father is a big movie star, known as Tristan Mclean. She's a really pretty girl, with choppy brown hair, and kaliedescopic eyes. She always tries to make herself seem a little less pretty, but she always realizes that it won't work, only to try again and again. Piper is Jason's secretary; she was on the list of good candidates, but Jason also was friends with her, even before the election. Piper is one that likes to establish her identity, and not care about her looks, or about any other stuff girly girls care about. She's one to make a mess, and get rebelious and act tomboyish. She different; a good different. She also likes Jason, but he's oblivious like most guys.

Leo Valdez is a boy that's slightly different than most guys. He's scrawny for one thing. He always seems to be covered in grease and motor oil. Even when he walks out of his car, he's already covered in oil. He carries around a tool belt; his saying is, "You never know when you will need something from this tool belt." His tool belt has come in handy many times. Leo is the type of guy who flirts with _any_ girl, even if she was really out of his league. He was always rejected. I'm assuming that every rejection that he faced, was what made him insecure. That's something that nobody knows about Leo; he's insecure. He hides it by continuing to flirt with girls, but it just makes him a bit more insecure each time. He does a good job of hiding it, but not good enough to hide it from me. Leo's an okay guy. I already described Thalia.

"Uh... Thalia. What's up?" I asked nervously. I wasn't used to so many people standing and staring in front of me. I've always tried to hide myself from the world. I guess I couldn't hide myself from someone who knows me now.

"Well, Annie. I saw that you didn't get up from your desk when Rachel said we could get up. You picked up a book, and started reading. Are you okay Annie?"

It took me a while to respond to that question. Was I okay? Was I going to be alright. How did she notice me just sitting here, when she was surrounded by her friends? Why are said friends standing here, waiting for my response? I didn't think that anyone would notice me, sitting here reading a book, minding my own business. I had thought that I was invisible, to almost everyone. Apparently not anymore. "Yeah, perfect."

"Okay, well, I just wanted to see what you were doing. That's all." An awkward silence filled the air that we were breathing.

"Um, hi. I'm Piper. Thalia is Jason's brother, so that's why we're all here. She forced us to come; she can be pretty commanding." Piper saId. Well, ouch. It's nice to know that they didn't come here on their own free will; someone had to command them to come and talk to me. I didn't let it show that I was hurt, and kept talking, much to my own surprise.

"I know. Sitting in the back of the room gives you a good advantage point when it comes to many things, such as observing the class, and hiding when you're not wanting to be seen. I know all of you, no need to introduce yourselves." She nodded. "So, uh, why are you all here again? I mean, I know that Thalia forced you here, but why?"

"Oh, we wanted to invite you to sit with us at our lunch table. That is, if you don't already have someone to sit with. Do you?" Jason says.

I didn't know whether to nod, or to shake my head. I did neither. I didn't want them to think that I was a loner, which I kinda am. "I can sit with you guys. I was just going to sit outside in a nice spot that I found in freshman year." He nods.

"You'll have to show us this spot then, Annie." Piper says.

"It's Annabeth." I say. I don't like it when people call me Annie, or any other name that isn't the name I was given. Malcolm and Rachel are exceptions. The group nods, right as the bell rings.

"Okay, you guys can go now." Rachel says. Everybody files out, but Rachel grabs a hold of my arm, causing me to fall back. "What was that about?" She doesn't give a specific event, but I know exactly what she is referring to.

"Nothing, really. They just invited me to sit with them at lunch."

"Annabeth! That's great progress! See, you're doing just fine without anybody pushing you. Now, get to class."

I nod and walk out to get to my second period class.

* * *

 **Time skip to Lunch (Period Four)**

 **Annabeth's Point of View**

I shyly walk into the cafeteria. Everybody's too busy involved in their own conversations to notice me. I realize that I am doing something that I am not supposed to be doing. I shouldn't be in the school cafeteria. I should be in my own spot, outside, where the weather's slightly cold, but relaxing. I could go to that spot, and nobody would notice. Thalia and her friends won't notice because I'm not someone worth remembering. Nobody ever remembers me; they could easily forget me. They won't notice me not being at their table because they will be involved in their conversations. I was about to turn and go to my spot, when Piper saw me, and waved me over. I obliged and went to her table. I stood there, awkwardly waiting as Piper got everybody's attention.

"Guys, Annabeth's here." That got their attention. Everybody looked at me. I recognized everybody sitting at the table. I had at least one class with each of them. Jason, Piper, Thalia, Leo, Reyna, Grover Underwood, Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Nico di Angelo, and... Percy Jackson. My eyes widened, as did his, as he and I realized who we were. I couldn't look away. Percy, however, just smirked at me. I immediately glared at him, and focused on Piper. "Annabeth, this is Grover, Connor, Travis, Katie, Silena, Charlie, or Beckendorf as we call him, Nico, and Percy. You know everybody else." They all wave, or say some form of hi. Percy just keeps smirking.

"As I said before, I know everybody. I have classes with each of you. You guys never realize because I sit in the very back corner, away from everybody. I've studied all of your personalities from afar and know who you are. I'm not a stalker, I promise." They look at me in surprise, and confusion. They nod, with the look of confusion still on their faces. Eventually, it goes away.

"Annabeth, what grade are you in? You look like a Sophmore."

I was about to respondd but Percy beat me to it. "Little Annie here is a Senior. She's sixteen, and skipped two grades: Sophmore, and Junior." They all looked at me in surprise, their mouths in "O" shapes.

"Annie, you said you were short for a Senior. You never said that your were young for a Senior! You never said that you were sixteen." Thalia exclaimed.

"It never came up in the conversation." I replied smartly.

"Well, you're a really smart cookie, aren't you. You're smarter than Reyna. She didn't skip any grades. What classes do you take?" asked Katie.

"Well, I take College Math, but it's like third year college math. **(I'm not sure what Math that is.)** I go to the library for that class. I have a tutor show me, and she gets extra credit for helping me." **(AN: I'm not sure if that's possible, since I'm about to be in seventh grade, but for the sake of this story, let's say that it's possible to earn extra credit for tutoring.)** "I take AP English Literature and Composition. I have Marine Biology, AP European History, and AP Computer Science. I decided to take Marine biology instead of having four AP classes. Besides, I can study AP Chemistry, the class I was supposed to take, at home. I also have Music. Here's my schedule if you want to look at it." I hand them my schedule, which I always keep in my back pocket.

 _Student: Annabeth Minerva Chase Homeroom: Rachel E. Dare_

 _Homeroom; Teacher: Rachel E. Dare; Time: 8:20-8:25_

 _Period One: Art;Teacher: Rachel E. Dare; Time: 8:25-9:15_

 _Period Two: Math; Teacher: Tutor (Isabella Connors); Time: 9:17-10:10_

 _Period Three: AP Computer Science; Teacher: Hannah Evercast; Time: 10:12-11:00_

 _Period Four: Lunch/Free Period; Time: 11:02-11:50_

 _Period Five: Marine Biology; Teacher: Lillian Dool; Time: 11:52-12:40_

 _Period Six: AP European History; Teacher: Avery Hooger; Time: 12:42-1:36_

 _Period Seven: AP English Literature and Composition; Teacher: Paul Blofis; Time: 1:38-2:28_

 _Period Eight: Physical Education; Teacher: Gleeson Hedge; Time: 2:30-3:25_

 _Period Nine: Music; Teacher: Nina Monu; Time: 3:27-4:15_

"Wow, Annie. You really are a better than Reyna! Reyna how many AP classes do you have?" asked Piper. Reyna raised one finger, and looked down. I realized that she was the smartest person within their group, and I had taken that position away from her. I immediately feel bad; I didn't want to make anybody feel bad or out of place if and when I joined a group of friends. I'm doing just that. I look down, and make my way to a seat that Piper had pointed for me to sit in, which is next to Percy. I start eating my lunch which consisted of an apple, a granola bar, and a water bottle. I feel someone's eyes on me, and look up to see Percy staring at me. I feel a slight blush growing on my cheeks. I look back to my small lunch, and see Percy pull something out of his backpack. I looked up and saw everybody paying attention to their own conversations, and focused back on my lunch. I see a slip of folded paper slide over to me, and grab it. I look at Percy and see him eating his lunch. I open the paper.

 _Beth,_

 _I saw your schedule and saw that we have Marine Biology together after lunch. Wait for me outside the cafeteria doors, and we'll walk together. We're the only two out of our entire group to take this class._

 _-Percy Jackson_

I look over at Percy, and see him already looking at me. I turn the note over, and write one word: _Okay._

I slide the note back over to Percy and continue to eat my lunch. I quickly finish and go to throw my lunch away. I return to the table and tell the group that I'm going to go walk outside for the remainder of the period. They let me go, and I go to my secret spot out by the courtyard. I walk over to the tree with the low hanging braches. I love this tree because the branches create a nice hut. It provides a nice shade and a good place to read. I reach the tree and make my way into the branches. The space is kind of small, but not too tiny. It can fit at least three people. I sit down and pull out my sketch book. I sit and start drawing a rough sketch of a rose. I see someone start walking by but pay them no attention, until suddenly, there's someone standing right before me. I quickly put my sketch book away, and pull my thick math textbook out from my backpack for self-defense. I slowly stand up, and wait for the random person to come in my hut. They come in and see...

"Hey Beth. Whatcha doing?"

* * *

 **Hello my Rebels! This is one of the longest chapters that I have written. *Fist Pump* I am really proud of myself. I am really happy that you all have enjoyed my story, and my other stories.**

 **I wanted to say that I'm going to take a break from writing because I wanna write a bunch of chapters, and be able to post them daily. I want to post daily because school is going to start in about two months, and I won't have much time to post, since I'm going to be a seventh grader, am apart of the school newspaper, and am going to be in Algebra 1, which is high school math, and will have a lot of pressure on me. I will be posting again in about one-two weeks (I will still post tomorrow, don't worry). I'LL MISS YOU ALL!**

 **I will be back with more chapters and with a BANG!**

* * *

 **Questions of the Chapter:**

 **1\. Is this an okay chapter?**

 **2\. Is it okay that the rest of the gang entered earlier than expected?**

 **3\. Do you like the way that I included both gangs from both series?**

 **Answer these questions in a review, or PM. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Answers to you reviews:**

 **FlopsMcGee: Maybe this chapter and the last chapter will answer your question.**

 **JoshsonofAres: Thank you for saying that about my story. I fixed the error in the last chapter. I don't know if she wears glasses like that in real life, but maybe she does and we don't know it. I don't know what you mean by your last few sentences so...**

 **riptide1500: Thank you for saying that. I don't want to copy another person's story. I will try to change the way my story is written. I apologize.**

 **giraffesplaycello: First of all, I love your username. I'm a violinist, but some of my friends are cellists. Second of all, I made Annabeth younger so that it'll add to the effect that she skipped a couple grades, and she's the youngest senior in Goode. Third of all, WHO DOESN'T LOVE LITTLE TALKS BY OF MONSTERS AND MEN BECAUSE IF THEY DON'T, THEY ARE SO DEAD.**

 **Amerai/ Firewhisky: I'm also lazy, most of the time. Mark the day that chapter two was posted because that is the day that our dear Annabeth Chase decided to fangirl. I hope that this chapter made you happy.**

 **FlopsMcGee (again. I wanted to reply to both reviews separately): Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I don't take offense to you saying that I had a few mistakes. I actually thrive on good criticism. Thank you for that. Thank you for the help!**

 **That's all the reviews.**

* * *

 **Remember to follow me on Instagram: dauntlessdemigodfromdistrict12 . Read my other stories, and review, follow, and favorite. Bye Rebels!**

 **I'll see you in one-two weeks!**

 **\- divergentxolympianxtribute**

 **Tuesday, June 23rd, 2015.**

 **Word count: 5,005 (Longest chapter ever!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my Rebels! I hope you liked the last chapter. I'm sorry if you didn't like that Annabeth met the gang sooner than expected. I'm trying to do a fast, but slow paced Percabeth, and I'm not sure how I'm going to do that. Anyways, here's chapter 4!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any of it's characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Annabeth's Point of View**

 _"Hey Beth. Whatcha doing?"_

"Oh Percy, it's just you. I thought you were somebody else? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Beth."

"I'm just here thinking about what I'm doing, talking to people, when I should just keep my little mouth shut." I look down, feeling slightly ashamed of what I just said. I've never been one to talk; it's always been about what I feel. I can't talk to people without having a panic attack. I can't talk without running away; far, far, far away. I'm just not comfortable talking to people, but with Percy it's different. I can talk to Percy, and not feel a large amount of panic building inside of me. Panic still resides in me, but it almost completely disappears when I talk to Percy. It's like I'm invincable.

"Beth? What do you mean?"

I sigh. "I don't have any friends; the people inside are the only people I've talked to in the last month, besides you, my sister, and my brother." Percy stares at me, mouth wide agape. I continue. "I've always been quiet. I don't talk in class, even though I know all the answers. I'm invisible, Percy. I could just fall off the face of the Earth, and nobody would care. Nobody but Rachel and Malcolm would see that I don't exist, because I am invisible. I could skip school for the rest of the year, and nobody would even notice, because I am invisible, and I always have been. Not even my own father knows I exist." I finish my rant, and gather my stuff. I'm about to walk out of the small hole, when I hear something.

"You're not invisible." Percy mutters. He says it in a voice so small, it's hard to hear, but I hear it all the same.

"What?" I ask, slightly annoyed that he doesn't understand my situation.

"I said, you're not invisible. I know you exist, okay. I've known that you existed since the third grade, when you were the only student not participating in the plays we did with Miss Hill." I must have a confused face on, because Percy sighs. "In third grade, we all did plays that we wrote. Everybody was working on their group plays, but you sat in your seat, reading your book, peacefully, as if you weren't in a room full of idiotic third graders. That's the day I knew you existed. That was the day that I started thinking, 'Who was Annabeth Chase?'" Percy gets up, and leaves, fists clenched. And I just fall back on the ground, placing my head in between my knees, blocking out the world around me.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, I decide to go back inside, and see if Percy would be waiting for me outside the cafeteria like he said he would. As I reach the doors, I see that Percy isn't waiting for me. I sigh, and continue my walk to Marine Biology. I almost reach the stairwell, when I hear someone yelling.

"Annabeth!" I turn and see Percy, I pull my hoodie out of my backpack as quick as I can, and put in on, pulling the hood over my head, and pulling the cords till my face is covered, but I can still see. I open the door to the stairs, and run down to the basement.

The basement is where all the clubs meet. The school doesn't want their posters in the classrooms where they can distract students from their work. The only posters that are allowed in the classrooms are the ones that are about the class that takes place in the classrooms. The clubs all take place in the basement to prevent distractions. Nobody minds it. They all think that it's reasonable for them to put the clubs in the basement, even if they do have to deal with the occasional dripping of water here and there.

Since the marine biology class is based on, well, marine biology, and we will sometimes work with water, the school doesn't want there to be some accident in the classroom, so they placed the class in the basement, to prevent any form of water accident from happening.

I reach the classroom, and close the door behind me. I turn around and face the teacher, Miss Dool, who is staring at me like I'm someone who escaped from prison. In her defense, I have never entered the classroom like this before; I have always entered quietly, and slowly. I have never rushed into the room, panting like a dog, with my back to the door, pushing it shut to prevent someone from entering.

"Sorry, Miss Dool." I apoligize to the teacher, and walk to my seat, and put my face on my desk. I hear the door shut, and what sounds like Percy talking to Miss Dool. At the sound of his voice, and I silently jump from my seat, and crawl under the table. The desks in this classroom have cabinets that hold supplies. The desk that I am sitting in has enough supplies for one person, so I can easily fit in the leftover space.

I open the cabinet, and quickly crawl in, making sure that I make no noise. I quickly shut the door, slamming my fingers in the process. I pull them from the door, and suck on them, trying to relieve the pain. I try to ignore the water droplets that was forming in the eyes, ready to fall, but I know that the pain I felt wasn't enough for them to go trailing down my face.

I hear footsteps coming towards my desk, and I try to make my breathing unaudible. Unfortunately, that's not what happened. The door to the cabinet opened, and I saw Percy, staring at me, sucking my fingers, and pushed into an incredibly small space. I stopped sucking on my fingers, and sighed, coming out from my hiding space.

"What do you want, Percy? Can't I just, go back to being invisible?"

"No, Annabeth, you can't. I meant what I said; _I_ would notice if you disappeared off the face of the Earth. You can't go back to being invisible, and I just wanted to talk with you."

I looked at Miss Dool, silently asking her if she can leave the room. She nodded. "I have to get some stuff from the office, and grab my lunch." She got up and left. I walked up to the door, and locked.

"I don't want to risk anybody else finding out who I am." I told Percy, after seeing his confused expression. I walk to the black board, and begin to write Miss Dool's lesson on the board. I've been writing all of my teacher's lessons on the board when I'm early to a class. It helps the teacher prepare for a class faster.

"Why are you-"

"I always do this. It helps the teachers prepare for a class faster. Now what did you want to talk about."

"Well, I wanted to apoligize for when I snapped at you earlier, and walking out on you. I also left you to walk to class without me. I'm sorry."

I look at Percy, and look down. "I'm sorry, too. I just... it's always been just me. Rachel and Malcolm, my siblings, are the only people who have ever talked to me, after my mom died. My father stopped talking after he remarried Rachel's mom. My brother is the only real family I have left. He's all I've got." I can feel the tears starting to form on the tips of my eyes. I turn my head so that Percy won't see me cry. "I sorry. This is a really touchy subject." I sit down on my stool. It was then I noticed that I had walked back to my assigned spot in the class.

I put my face on the table, feeling the smooth, cold surface of it helping my head. " Beth, it's okay. I know how you feel. My mom used to have leukemia. Luckily it was acute leukemia, so she could be cured. She's fine now, but yeah, I know how you feel. Before my mom married Paul, she was all I had. Then, when she was diagosed, I realized that maybe it was going to be all over. When she married Paul, I thought that maybe it could get better. I knew that it was better when my mom was finally cured. I can imagine how you feel, knowing that someone, only one person, can be the last of your immediate family, and I'm sorry."

I look up at Percy, and much to my surprise, hug him. "Thank you, Percy."

"No promblem, Beth." I smile, and continue to hug him, until I pull away.

"I should, prepare for class." I clear my throat, and try to ignore the slightly awkward moment after our hug. I turn towards my bookbag, and pull out my textbook, notebook, and two mechanical pencils. I hear Percy walk away, but then I hear the screaching of the stool next to mine. I look beside me, and see Percy sitting next to me.

"You didn't say that I couldn't sit next to you."

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled, and turned my attention back to my supplies. As the rest of the class files in, I sink farther and farther into my seat, separating the class from myself.

...

When class finishes, I stay behind my desk, so that nobody will notice me, and nobody will notice that I exist. As the last few people file out, I get up, and slowly walk to the door. I see Percy outside, talking to some of his friends. I told him earlier to not wait up for me, and to go on without me. We have different sixth periods, so there's no point in walking out together.

As I reach my AP European History class, I see that I am once again, the first person in my class. I run to the back of the room, and sit in my chair. I focus on not showing myself, and also focus on the class ahead of me. This same routine goes on for the rest of the day, up until music, where everything changes.

* * *

"Okay, class, today in music, we will have our usual semi-quarter contest. As usual, you can sing, perform a song on any instrument, or anything that involves you creating music. You have ten minutes to prepare a song, and then, you have to perform. Good luck, as this will be 25% of your semester grade, and yes, you can do this with a partner."

I start to freak out and have a panic attack, and when I have panic attacks, it's never a good thing. I have to perform by myself, and I have to show my face. I don't know what to do.

"Hey Beth!" I jump. I assume my fighting position that I learned when Rachel signed me up for karate lessons. "Woah, Beth! It's just me!"

I turn and see that my supposed "attacker" was just Percy. "Oh, sorry Percy. I thought you were someone else. What did you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to be partners for the presentation. I know a song that we can do."

"Yeah, sure. What song?"

"Great. I was thinking we could do the song that we were singing in the car this morning. You know, Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men?"

I smiled. "Yeah; that'll be perfect. So, let's go over the presentation. As I always do, I'm going to just, cover my face with my hood. Mrs. Monu always calls me 'Mystery Person' since I don't like being called by my real name in front of the entire class. So, if she asks you who your partner is, just say Mystery Person. Okay?"

"Okay, but you really need to show the world who you are. You need to show them who Annabeth Chase is." I shake my head, and look down.

"Okay, class, it's time to start. Let's see who will be first." As Mrs. Monu starts to pull her out from the hat of names, I pull the hood of my hoodie over my head, and tighten it to fit over my head, but just enough for it to not cover my nose and mouth. "Percy Jackson! Do you have a partner, or are you performing by yourself."

"Yes, I have a partner; it's Mystery Person."

"Okay, then. If you two could come up and perform."

Percy leads me up to the stage, and I start to tense up. I have never performed with another person, and being in front of the class doesn't help. "Are you okay, Beth." Percy whispers. I nod, and signal for him to start the karaoke machine. As I hear the song begin to play, and I prepare myself to sing the first line. **(Bold is Annabeth, and Italics is Percy. Bold and italics is them together.)**

 **I don't like walking around this old and empty house**

 _So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear_

 **The stairs creak as I sleep, It's keeping me awake**

 _It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

 **And some days I can't even dress myself**

 _It's killing me to see you this way_

 _ **Cause though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

As the background music continues to play, I think about what I'm doing: singing in front of the class with a nice guy who everybody likes. This is not how I had planned for today to go.

 **There's an old voice in my head, that's holding me back**

 _Well tell her that I miss our little talks_

 **Soon it will be over and buried with our past**

 _We used to play outside when we were young and full of life and full of love_

 **Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right**

 _Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear_

 _ **'Cause though the truth may vary**_  
 _ **This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

 _ **Hey!**_  
 _ **Don't listen to a word I say**_  
 _ **Hey!**_  
 _ **The screams all sound the same**_  
 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **Though the truth may vary**_  
 _ **This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

 _ **Hey!**_  
 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **You're gone, gone, gone away**_  
 _ **I watched you disappear**_  
 _ **All that's left is the ghost of you.**_  
 _ **Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,**_  
 _ **There's nothing we can do**_  
 _ **Just let me go we'll meet again soon**_  
 _ **Now wait, wait, wait for me**_  
 _ **Please hang around**_  
 _ **I'll see you when I fall asleep**_

 _ **Hey!**_  
 _ **Don't listen to a word I say**_  
 _ **Hey!**_  
 _ **The screams all sound the same**_  
 _ **Hey!**_  
 _ **Though the truth may vary**_  
 _ **This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

 _ **Don't listen to a word I say**_  
 _ **Hey!**_  
 _ **The screams all sound the same**_  
 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **Though the truth may vary**_  
 _ **This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

 _ **Though the truth may vary**_  
 _ **This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

 _ **Though the truth may vary**_  
 _ **This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

As we sing the last line, the world outside the hood of my hoodie, is revealed and so am I.

 **Percy's Point of View**

 _ **Though the truth may vary**_  
 _ **This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

As Annabeth and I finish singing the last line, I pull the hood of her hoodie off of her head. I know that Annabeth would not like me to pull her hood off, but it was the only thing that I could think of that would show the class who she really was.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mystery Person." The entire class starts whooping and clapping for Annabeth."

"MP, MP, MP, MP, MP!" The class cheers on for Annabeth, who is frozen in fear.

"Beth, are you alright?" I whisper. Annabeth nods, and walks back to her chair, while the class is still chanting. "Annabeth, are you mad at me?"

"No, Percy I'm not mad. I'm just confused as to why people are still cheering, 'MP'."

"Annabeth, don't you see? They thought that your performance was amazing. That's why they're all chanting. They're chanting for you!"

I see Annabeth smile. "They're chanting for me?"

"Yep, all for you, and I guess me, but if I were chanting, I would be chanting for you." I smile at her. As everybody kept cheering for Annabeth, I was thinking about how everybody would be talking about 'Mystery Person.'

"Hey, Beth?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you said that you're invisible?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, you're not invisible. At least, not anymore."

Annabeth was silently on the rest of the way back to our seats, until she spoke again. "Invisible: Apparenly Not."

* * *

 **This chapter is shorter than usual, I know. I just didn't have anymore ideas as to how to continue the rest of the chapter. I have some ideas for chapter five, but I'm saving them for the next chapter. I hope that you liked this chapter. It's not one of my best, but I guess it's okay.**

 **I wanted to say that I don't own the song that was mentioned above, which by the way, was Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men.**

 **During my two week break, I got some reviews for the other chapters, and here they are:**

 **FlopsMcGee: Thanks, for both saying that about my chapter, and for your review. Here's your next chapter.**

 **ShadowIgnis: Thank you! I try to make the stories I write to be acceptable for both my needs, and my readers' needs. I'm no older than 12, so I guess it's okay that I sound at least bit mature. In reality, I'm not that mature. I goof off, and make a lot of ruckess. Just yesterday, I fell down the stairs, with a bucket of water and all the water fell down the stairs. So... yeah! Thanks for your review!**

 **smartgirlsan: Thanks! Here's your next chapter, and thanks for your review!**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Thank you! I'm glad that you liked the chapter, and I'm sorry for your laptop, but at least your getting a MacBook! Thanks for your suggestion, and thanks for your review.**

 **Giraffesplaycello: I'm always lazy, so I understand. Thanks for the review, and yes, it is always nice to meet another fellow musician, and someone who can understand the problems of school.**

 **I'mADemigod: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

 **My two week break is over, so here is your new chapter, which I post the week after I finish typing it up. I missed you all so dearly! I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **I don't have any questions for this chapter, so I'm just going to wrap up this author's note.**

 **As I said before, I'm sorry that this chapter is not as long as the others, but it's okay. I hope you like this.**

 **Once again, please follow, favorite, and review! And, follow my Instagram: dauntlessdemigodfromdistrict12 , and follow the Instagram for the other story I'm writing: High School Oh Gods! The Instagram for it is: . . I will make a Instagram for this story later on.**

 **Bye my Rebels!**

 **-divergentxolympianxtribute**

 **Thursday, July 16th, 2015.**

 **Word Count: 3,422.**

 **This is the last of today's chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Rebels! I'm back with another chapter! I'm not sure if you've read my story High School Oh Gods, but, in my last update, I said that my updates are going to be daily, but they're also going to be shorter. It depends on how much creativity I have that day. So, expect daily updates, but shorter updates. Without further ado, the disclaimer:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Now, you may read the story.**

* * *

 **Invisible: Apparenly Not**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Annabeth's Point of View**

As I walk off the stage, I'm surprised to see that the class is still chanting for "MP." I'm surprised that they liked me, well, MP, so much. At least they don't know my real name. I'm not as invisible as I was before, but I can still be slightly invisible. I can still be "Annabeth, the invisible one" to those who don't know me and my real name. But to those in this music class, and those who hear about what happened, I'll be "Mystery Person." To those in the class, I'll be Mystery Person. To those in this class, I will never be Annabeth Chase. It's a risk that I can't afford.

I reach my seat, and sit down, leaving the hood of my hoodie down, and leaving my face revealed, and for once, I'm not scared to show who I am.

"Mystery Person, Percy, that was a spectacular performance. You both get A's, and I would like to see you after class. Is that okay?"

I look at Percy, and I nod. He nods, too. "That's fine, Mrs. Monu. We can stay after school." answers Percy. Mrs. Monu smiles, and calls up the next student. As I listen to each performance, I can find myself slowly crawling back into my shell. I notice that I put my hood back up and over my head. I guess my MP moment wasn't meant to last.

 _The world is not a wish granting factory_. This is another lessson that I learned from The Fault In Our Stars. I can't have everything I want in the world, and the world can't give me everything, but I can have some things, and the world can provide me with those things. But, the world can't give me everything I desire; I've checked. It's not possible.

In my talk with myself, I didn't notice how long it has been, until I heard the bell ring, signaling the end of class, and the end of the school day. I get up and walk over to Mrs. Monu's desk, waiting for Percy to come up, and for the rest of the class to leave. Once they have left, and Percy has reached the desk, Mrs Monu begins to speak. "Okay, you two. As I was watching your performance, I noticed that you two have potential. I have the sign up sheet for the school music show. Have you heard about it?" says Mrs. Monu.

I think, and nod. "I have. It's like a talent show, but meant especially for students to sing, or play music. Goode does it every year, twice a year. Once in the fall, and once in the spring. It's a chance for students to show what they can do as singers and musicians."

"You are correct, Annabeth. It's okay if I call you Annabeth here, right?" I nod. "Great. Well, as I said, you are correct, but this show is going to be a little different. This show, we are going to have some music producers and conductors of great orchestras/bands/music groups come and see your performances. They will be looking for new talent, and will be observing them to see if they are good enough to be apart of their labels, or groups. It could be a really good opportunity, and I think you two have a chance of being one of the few students who may get to be apart of something big, but you only get this opportunity if you sign up. Would you like to sign up?"

I look at Percy, silently asking him if he would like to do this. I turn back to Mrs. Monu. "Mrs. Monu, it seems like a great opportunity, but I don't kn-"

"We'll do it." Percy cuts me off.

I stare at him in shock. "Percy, are you sure?"

"Yeah. Come on, Beth. What have we got to lose?"

I look at Percy, then at Mrs. Monu's anxious face. I contemplate my options, and make my decision. "We'll do it."

* * *

I make my walk to the art room, to see Rachel, as she is my ride home. Once I reach the door to the art room, I knock. "Come in." I open the door, and see Rachel finishing something up.

"Hey, RED. What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just finish a report that I have to do on my first day of my job. I just have to turn it in to the office on our way out. Hey, could you help me prepare for tomorrow's class?"

"Yeah, sure." I get all the paint brushes, paints, oil pastels, colored pencils, crayons, markers, and every other art supplies we have around the class room. I finish, and see Rachel has finished writing her lesson plan on the chalk board at the front of the room.

"Are you done, Annie?"

"Yeah, we should get home. I have to finish my homework, and work on the art... project. Shoot! I forgot I was supposed to work on the art project with Thalia. Can you drive me over to her house once I finish calling her?"

"Sure."

I step out of the room, and pull out my phone. I dial Thalia's number; we all exchanged numbers at lunch. Thalia picks up on the third ring.

 _"Hello?"_

 **"Hey Thalia. It's me, Annabeth."**

 _"Annie? Where were you I was waiting for you in the parking lot for 20 minutes! I left because I was supposed to help Jason with something, and then I had to do my homework."_

 **"I know. I had to talk to Mrs. Monu, the music teacher, and by then, I had forgotten, so I went to help Rachel. It was then that I had remembered that I had to work with you on the project. Do you still want me to come over?"**

 _"You can come. I can't pick you up, though. You have to find a ride. Can you come over in like, ten minutes? I'll text you my address."_

 **"Yeah, sure. See you in ten."** I hung up, and walked back inside the art room.

"Hey Rachel. Thalia said for me to come over in ten minutes. She's sending me her address."

"Okay. Let's get in the car, and I can drive you over." As soon as she said that, I heard a ring from my phone.

 _My address is 768 Hope Drive. ~ T_

"I just got Thalia's address."

"Okay! Let's go!"

We walk down the hall, stopping at the office so Rachel can drop off her report. Once we get outside, we take off running to Rachel's Ford Fusion Titanium. I get there in three minutes, with Rachel a few seconds behind, as she is running with heels. Once she gets in, she starts the car, and puts Thalia's addresss into the GPS.

We take off. As we drive, Rachel and I talk. "So, what took you so long to get to the art room after your music class?"

"Well, Mrs. Monu wanted to talk to Percy and I after our semi-quarter contest. She wanted us to participate in Goode's Music Show. She said that music producers, and other important people in the music world will be attending. Mrs. Monu said that we had potential and could be one of the few students who gains an opportunity with one of the music producers."

"Wow! Annie, that is a really great opportunity, and isn't it only like two weeks away?"

"Yeah, so I'm gonna make plans with Percy about our performance. I'll talk to you about it later after you eat dinner. I'll call Percy, and then you and me can talk." I say.

 _"In fifteen feet, turn left, and your destination will be on the right."_ says the GPS.

"Hey, we're here." I say as Rachel turns right, and pulls into the first driveway we see.  
"Woah." I say.

Thalia's house is a typical house, but in the front, is a medium sized fountain with water spewing out in a perfect circle. In front of the house is perfectly trimmed rose bushes. The walls are a nice beige color that releases a soothing feeling. The driveway is in a circular form, curving around the fountain nicely. As I step out of the car, I admire the architecture of Thalias house, and say bye to Rachel.

I walk up the marble steps, careful not to zone out and fall. I reach the top, and ring the doorbell. As I wait, I take a look around the premises. The lawn looks freshly mowed, and leaves from the trees are gracefully falling, and are scattering around the yard.

"Annabeth?" I turn and see Jason.

"Jason, hi. I'm here to see Thalia. We have to work on our art project."

"Oh, okay. Well then, come in. Let me lead you to her room." He moves aside to let me in. I walk in, and once again admire the architecture. I hear Jason chuckling. I look down and blush.

"Sorry, I just have a passion for architecture, and when I go somewhere new, I like to admire the way a place is built. By the way, you may want to add some mortar to the gaps in the walls outside. There not that huge, but I noticed them. Just so you know."

"Okay, thanks. I'll make sure to tell the carpenter. Um, follow me." I follow Jason up some circular marble steps, and to the second floor. We reach the top, and make a right turn. We get to an intersection in the halls, and go the right. We continue down the hall until we reach the end, where only one door remains at the end. "This is it. Tell Thalia if you need anything."

"Ok, thanks Jason."

"No problem. I'm right down the hall if you need me; first door on the right."

"Thanks." He smiles, and walks away. I turn, and take a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ I knock on the door, and wait for it to open. It opens and I see Thalia.

"Hey, Annie."

"Hey. Nice outfit."

"Thanks, Piper gave it to me." Thalia's outfit consists of a grey sweatshirt with the words 'To Infinity And Beyond' printed on it, but the word infinity is just the infinity sign. She is wearing a pair of black leggings with a black flared skater skirt placed on top. On her feet are a pair of black ballerina flats. On her neck is a heart leather choker necklace, and on her fingers are two rings, one with a star, and one with a moon. "Come in."

I enter her room, and take a look around. Her bed is a king queen sized bed with a grey comforter on top. The pillows are also grey. Her rug is also grey but with white snowflakes. Her curtains are a white sheer fabric, and in front of her window is a white loveseat. On the loveseat rests a throw blanket with the words 'Good Vibes Only', and a pillow with a cosmos design. To the left of her window is a canvas with the words 'Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost.' Beside Thalia's bed is a white nightstand with a lamp with a black and white chevron design. Hanging around the room are fairy lights. In one corner of the room are two beanbag chairs, one white and one grey. There are two doors in the room, which I assume lead to the closet and bathroom.

"Wow. I love your room."

"Yeah, my dad designed it."

"Huh. Well, do you want to work on the project?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

* * *

 **Ok, that was chapter 5 of Invisible: Apparently Not. I hope you liked it. I'm too lazy to do the reviews so I'll do them tomorrow, along with more questions.**

 **Please follow my Instagram account: dauntlessdemigodfromdistrict12.**

 **-divergentxolympianxtribute .**

 **Date: Tuesday, July 21st, 2015.**

 **Word Count: 2,132 (sorry for the short chapter.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Rebels! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you liked the last chapter. I don't think I got many reviews, so I'm not sure about what you think. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO.**

* * *

Invisible: Apparently Not

Chapter Six

 _"Wow. I love your room."_

 _"Yeah, my dad designed it."_

 _"Huh. Well, do you want to work on the project?"_

 _"Yeah, let's do this."_

 **Annabeth's Point of View**

"As we near the end of the first quarter, it comes close to the time where you have to turn in your end of the quarter assignment. Your assignment shall be turned in a few days earlier than the end of the quarter, and you shall do it with a partner.

"You and your partner are to come up with a piece of art that represents what you were feeling when you were creating the piece of art. You may use whatever materials for your project, and you may have all the time you need, but know that it must be turned in before the date of Friday, th. Good luck, as it is 25% of your grade." I read the guidelines of the project.

"Well, we have plenty of time, and we have one of the best artists in the class; you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Annabeth, I have seen your artwork. It's incredible. Don't you see it?"

I think about what Thalia just said. I've never really gotten complemented on my artwork before. Malcolm isn't around enough to see what I have done, and Rachel has always been too busy to focus on me all the time. I don't have any friends, as I've always been too quiet and socially anxious to really make friends.

"Thank you, Thalia. Uh, we should really think about some ideas." We spent the next twenty minutes talking about ideas, and we agree to meet in the library tomorrow afternoon to talk so more about the project. We have about twenty minutes until Thalia has to go meet Piper at the mall, so we just talk for a bit.

"Annie, how would you like to come with us to the mall?"

"I don't know, Thalia. I still have to finish the rest of my ho-. Oh wait, I don't have homework. I finished it all last week. Uh, sure. Let me just call Rachel."

"Okay, you can go in the bathroom." Thalia tells me, pointing to the bathroom door. I nod, and go in the bathroom, pulling my phone out of my backpack on the way.

I dial Rachel's number, and she picks up on the third ring. "Hey, Annabeth. What's up?"

"Well, Thalia invited me to go with her and her friends to the mall. I was wondering if you would let me go?" In my head I was silently praying that she wouldn't let me go. I may have let myself go back in music, but that was at least two hours ago.

"Sure, Annie. Call me when you want me to pick you up, or if Thalia is going to drop you off at home. Okay?"

"Okay. Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Great. Have fun. Luke says hi."

Luke is Rachel's boyfriend, soon to be fiance, though she doesn't know that. One day, when Rachel was asleep, Luke called me to tell me that he was considering proposing to Rachel. I told him to go for it if he wanted, as it was his life, and his choice on who he wants to marry. Luke is also a journalist for the school where Rachel attends. They met at one of the meetings, and have been going strong for two years now.

"Tell Luke I said hey. Bye Rach." I hung up, and walk back outside the bathroom.

"Rachel said that I could go, but uh, can you take me home first? I need to grab some cash first."

"Yeah, but if that's the case, then we should leave now, so we can make it to the mall on time." I nod and go to grab my backpack. I go out the door after Thalia, and she goes to knock on Jason's door. I wait patiently outside beside her.

"Hey, Jason, Annie and I are going to the mall with the girls. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Percy and I are just going to play some video games." I look beside him to see Percy head popping out from the room. I never noticed that Percy was taller than Jason by a few inches.

"Hey Beth." I give Percy a small smile.

"Okay, well, we gotta go. I have to take Annabeth home to let her get some stuff. Bye!" Thalia turns and pulls me after her. She lets go of my arm, as we reach the staircase, and she runs down the stairs. I run after her, pulling ahead of her by a few inches.

"Annie, you're a fast runner. Ever think about trying out for the track team?"

"No, I feel that it will take some time out of the time I set for studying."

"Huh, well, if you ever want to join the team, tell me. I'm one of the captains." I nod and smile. We walk out of the door, and go to Thalia's car. We quickly get in, and drive to my house.

Once we reach my house, I walk in the door, and up the stairs to the second floor. Once I reach it, I walk to the middle of the hallway, and pull on the string that lets the ladder down. I climb the ladder, and into my room. I grab set of house keys and push the button that closes the ladder up.

...

When I was about ten, I had to be moved to the attic because Helen thought that I would be a bad influence on her daughter, but in reality, she was a bad influence on me. I managed to get Rachel to change though. It took a lot of time, but I changed her for the better. She used to not care about where she got in life. That was until the bank cut off all of the rest of the family's money. Rachel saw how other people lived, and she didn't like it. She came to me to help work harder in school, so she wouldn't have to live like that again. It really worked.

The first day that I had slept in the attic, I had locked myself in, and I couldn't get out until around four in the afternoon, when the rest of my family got home from the zoo. During my time in the attic, I had found some spare parts, and used them to create a small remote that could open the attic door whenever I wanted. Once I had created it, I had to place a small device to the front of the door, and that would recieve the signals, but only from the outside. I had created one for the inside of the attic too, but I had already placed it on the inside. All I needed was to place one of the outside.

Eventually, Rachel had come up for a shower, and heard me banging on the door. She opened it, and had let me free. When she left, I put the small device on the doorway. It was small enough so that nobody would notice it. Since then I have never been locked out of my room ever again.

...

I quickly changed into another outfit, as the one I was wearing was specifically for school. I put on a red Mickey Mouse sweater after I toke off my other pink sweater. I take off my jeans and put on some white jeggings. I put a pair of comfy brown boots with bows on the backs. I grab my Iphone 6, a gift from my teachers, Principal D, Vice Principal Chiron, Rachel, and Luke, with it's grey case with Mickey Mouse on it, and put it in my pale pink, leather cross body bag, which was another gift from Rachel. I put my glasses back on my face, and let the ladder down. I run back outside, careful not to draw attention to myself, and rejoin Thalia in her car.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

 **Piper's Point of View**

"Where is Thalia?" I ask Katie.

"I don't-. Wait, there she is." She answers. I turn and see Thalia running towards us, Annabeth right in front of her.

"Hey, what took you so long? I was about to call you." I say.

"Well, I invited Annabeth, and we had to take her home so she could change out of her school clothes. It's okay if she joins us, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Let's go!" I walk to the first store I see: JCPenny. The girls follow me, Annabeth and Thalia murmuring to each other. I go the dress section, and start looking through the different dresses. I find a few that I liked, and then one caught my eye. I was an aqua green dress with a 'V' cut in the back. In front of the 'V' are multiple bars to cover it. Around the waist sits a small gold colored belt. The sleeves are a sheer fabric the same color as the rest of the dress. I think it's perfect for Annabeth.

"Annabeth! Come here!" She comes over.

"What's up?" She says with a small nervous voice.

"I found this dress, and I think you would look good in it. Go try it on." I order.

"I-"

"No buts. Go. I'll wait for you outside your stall." She sighs and goes to the dressing room, me following behind her. She enters a stall, and I wait outside of it. I wait about five minutes before I call out to her. "Do you like it?" She comes out, and I gasp. Annabeth looks amazing in the dress. The color sets off her skin tone, and the dress itself hugs her body nicely. "How do you feel?" I ask.

"Great. I really like it."

"Good, now go change. I think I found a couple more dresses for you."

"Oh great." I hear her mutter as I walk out.

"I heard that."

"Good!"

"Stay here. I'll be back with the dresses." I quickly go outside to a cart, and pull off two dresses that I thought would fit Annabeth nicely. I walk back to the dressing room and hand Annabeth the first dress. The dress is a red sleeveless dress, with a small black belt around the waist. The skirt sort of flares out, but not much. Annabeth comes out, looking flawless.

"You look amazing. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do. Let me see the other one." I hand her the other one, and she goes to change. I handed her an abstract printed sleeveless dress. The bottom of the dress has a strip of red to stand out. The dress is a fit and flare dress. Annabeth walks out after about two minutes. The dress' color also complements her skin tone. It hugs her curves in all the right places. I think she looks great.

"You look great. Are you going to buy it?"

"Yeah. I am. I should have enough money. Rachel told me to grab her credit card, and I also grabbed all the money I was saving up, which is about $500. I'm gonna change." She walks back in, and I wait for her. Once she comes out, I lead her out of the dressing room, and to the rest of the girls. Silena has her arms full of dresses; Katie has a couple dresses in hand, much like Annabeth. Thalia, and Reyna had only about two dresses each.

"Are we all done?" I ask. They nod, and we proceed to the check out. On our way to the check out, I see a dress that I thought would be perfect for Annabeth. I picked it up, and took a good look at it. The dress is a chiffon dress, with a tile print. The sleeves are short, and the back is a 'V' back. I put in the bottom of my pile, and once again, proceed to the check out. I quickly pay, and go to the entrance, where the rest of the girls are. We walk out of JCPenny and go to other stores.

* * *

About an hour later, we reach our final destination: Forever 21. We walk inside, and I drag Annabeth with me. Annabeth has about two-three bags on each arm, and I offer to carry some for her. I take two bags, and leave her with three bags. As she looks around, I take a black sharpie marker out of my purse, and draw a quick 'A' on the bags that are Annabeth's, so we won't get confused as to whose bags are whose. I run after Annabeth, and see her looking at a black leather jacket.

"Are you thinking about getting that?" I ask.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I say go for it. I think you would look great in it. I mean, you looked great in everything else you tried on today, and I think it would look great with the red dress you got today."

"You think?"

"Yeah." She picks it up, and drapes it on her arm. I smile, and continue looking around. I find a pair of shorts that are on clearance, and a couple of shirts. I got a new phone case, and go back to Annabeth, who is still carrying her leather jacket, but also a black varsity jacket, a black beanie, a plaid flannel shirt, a grey sweatshirt, and a necklace.

"Are you done?" I ask. She nods, and we go to the check out. Once we check out, we go outside and wait for the rest of the girls. Once they all get outside, we go to the cars. We all parked pretty much in the same spot, so we walk in the same direction. Once we reach ours cars, I give Annabeth a hug, and hand her all her bags I was carrying. I go through JCPenny, and pull out the dress I got for her.

"Here, I got this for you."

"Piper, you didn't have to."

"I know, but it's like a welcoming gift into our groups of friends." She nods and hugs me again.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." She turns and goes to Thalia's car. They both get in, and drive away. I say bye to the other girls, and go to my car. I start the ignition, and drive home.

* * *

 **Hello Rebels! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I did update today. I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **I didn't update yesterday because I wasn't really in the mood to write. My skin felt weird so that caused me to be grouchy, meaning I couldn't type as well. (It's not weird, it's just me.)**

 **I don't have any questions today, nor do I want to reply to reviews today, so I will put those in tomorrow. If you are looking for the next High School Oh Gods update, it will be published either tomorrow, or later today, as I have not written it today.**

 **By the way, PAPER TOWNS CAME OUT TODAY! Who's going to go see it? I'm going tomorrow.**

 **Bye Rebels!**

 **Date: Friday, July 24th, 2015. (Paper Towns came out today.)**

 **Instagram: dauntlessdemigodfromdistrict12**

 **Word count: 2,639.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Rebels! I am back with another chapter, but at the end of this chapter, I have an important author's note, which I would like you all to read. No exceptions. Anyways, I do not own PJO/HOO and any other characters that I mention. I will say other things in the bottom AN.**

 **Here's the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Piper's Point of View**_

 _Once we reach ours cars, I give Annabeth a hug, and hand her all her bags I was carrying. I go through JCPenny, and pull out the dress I got for her._

 _"Here, I got this for you."_

 _"Piper, you didn't have to."_

 _"I know, but it's like a welcoming gift into our groups of friends." She nods and hugs me again._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Your welcome." She turns and goes to Thalia's car. They both get in, and drive away. I say bye to the other girls, and go to my car. I start the ignition, and drive home._

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Annabeth's Point of View**

After we had finished our shopping trip, I drove home in Thalia's car. The drive from the mall was short, and Thalia, no matter that we had the windows down and the people around us were threatening to call the police. It was a very energetic car ride, but at least I still got home in once piece. When we reaached my house, I quickly popped open the trunk, and pulled out my bags. I went to Thalia's window, and she rolled it down.

"Thanks for the ride, Thalia. I'll see you tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah, tomorrow after school, in the lilbrary." I smile, and walked away. Once I reached the door to my house, I turned around to wave goodbye. She waved back, and drove off. I entered my house, and looked around. I heard no noise, and saw nobody around. I walked around the first floor, searching for my "family." I see no sign of them downstairs, and no sign that a dinner was prepared. I look upstairs, and once again see no sign of them. I sigh once I realize that they went to dinner, and had forgotten about me. I just hope that Rachel remembers to bring me some food to eat, as I had eaten nothing at the mall. I grab my keys, and open the door to the attic. I climb the short, steep set of stairs and enter the attic.

During my short amount of time in high school, I had gotten a few jobs to earn myself some money to live on. That was the money that I had used at the mall. I had only used about a sixteenth of the money at the mall. The money I had earned had been put in a jar at the back of my wardrobe that my dad had lugged up here when I first moved in. Over time, I had forgotten about how much I earned, and about a couple years ago, I realized that I could no longer fill the jar with money, so I had used a bit of it to buy some new things for my room.

I had bought two cans of white paint to paint in the interior of the attic. I had also stopped at the hardware store to buy some Christmas lights (it was winter when I went to buy the supplies.) I bought some art supplies and created some wall art for my room. I created a pillow based on the Fault In Our Stars. It said, "Some Infinities Are Bigger Than Other Infinities." It was also covered in silver glitter. I created some wall art based on Paper Towns, and I had a fleece blanket based on a character from the book Divergent.

I go to my dresser made from dark, polished wood, and open it. I get out a pair of leggings that I had bought a couple weeks ago with Rachel, and my Harry Potter sweatshirt with the words, "I Solemly Swear That I Am Up To No Good." printed on it. I pick up my book, Paper Towns, and begin to read from where I left off.

After about an hour, I hear knocking at the door to the attic. I call out, "Watch out!" I push the button that opens the door, and once it is completely opened, Rachel comes in, carrying a take out box.

"Hey. How was shopping?"

"It was fun, actually. The girls were really nice, and one of them even bought me a gift to welcome me into their group."

"Really? Can I see what you bought?" I nodded, and got up to retrieve the bags which I had placed in my dresser. I got the bags, and walked over to Rachel. I opened the bag from JCPenny, and handed her the dresses one by one, which she neatly folded, and piled into a stack. With every dress she saw, she would say something nice about it. I continued to hand her the articles of clothing that I had bought, until we reached the ones from Forever 21. Once I had handed her all of the items that I had bought today, she immediately said that she was going to pick my outfit out for the rest of the week, and that I was not allowed to object. I agreed, because there was no point in arguing.

I watched as Rachel had rummaged through the pile of clothing on the bed, and the other piles of clothing in my wardrobe. Suddenly, she stopped, and pulled something out from the back of the wardrobe.

"What's in here, Annie?"

"Uh, it's all the money that I've been saving for life. It's what I used to go to the mall today, and buy all of the stuff for my room. I've been saving for almost two years now." I say. She opens the jar, a glass mason jar painted with blue acrylic paint, and a cutout of the two clouds from the cover of the Fault In Our Stars, and her jaw dropped.

"Annie, how much is this?"

"I honestly don't know. I have a couple more boxes full of money on the top of the wardrobe. The money is all for college, and other stuff that I need, and no, you cannot have any." I say. I knew that Rachel was going to ask for some, because I saw a glimmer in her eyes, and a smile forming on her lips. "I'm also going to hide the money in a new spot so you won't be able to find it."

"Oh man! Okay, fine! Do you want me to get out so you can hide it?"

"Nah, I'll do it later. You can get back to what you were doing before." She smiles, and goes back to rummaging through my closet. After about five minutes, she comes over to me, and holds up an outfit. In her hand is my new plaid flannel, a pair of black jeans, my new beanie, some black Converse Chuck Taylors, and the new elephant necklace I got today.

"How about this," Rachel asks.

"It's great. Yeah, I'll wear, not that I have much of a choice anyways."

"Try it on; see how you feel." I go behind the changing board that I had set up in my room, and quickly change into the clothes. They feel comfortable, okay. I walk out, and give Rachel a thumbs up, which she returns. When we were kids, we came up with a sequence of signals, and the thumbs up meant okay. I go behind the changing board and change into my regular outfit.

"Okay, well, Annie, I'm not sure what else you're going to do to your appearance tomorrow, but I have to go see what I'll be wearing tomorrow. When you finish your dinner, just throw it away. Bye!" She walks out, and almosts falls on the stairs. I chuckle quietly, and shut the attic door. I turn around and go to my dresser. I pull out the jar of money, and boxes from the top of the dresser, and set them on my white desk. I reorganize the clothes that Rachel had thrown on my bed. Once I had finished that, I pick up my keys, and turn the small remote that controls the door to the attic around. On the back of the remote, I placed an incredibly small button that opens a small compartment placed in the wall of the attic. The button is incredibly small that you have to really look if you want to find it.

I find the button, and push it, opening the compartment. I quickly place the jar, and boxes of money in the compartment, and close it. I go to my bookbag, and pull out the planner that Rachel got me. The planner is a grey/white chevron spiral book with a black 'A' in a small white cloud in the center. I open it, and write myself a small note saying that my money is now in "The Box." "The Box" is what I call the compartment.

I get back to my book, and continue reading for an hour, slowly eating my dinner of General Tso's chicken, and some rice, with a glass of lemonade. Once I finish, I throw away my trash, and set the glass on my nightstand for me to pick up tomorrow. When I finish reading for the day, it is 10:00, so I close my book, and get up. I walk downstairs to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, carrying down my toothbrush and toothpaste. I quickly finish what I have to do in the bathroom, and head back upstairs. I get in my bed, and turn off the lamp.

As I stare at the stars on my ceiling, I wonder about what my plans for tomorrow are. I know I have to meet up with Thalia in the library, and I have to meet up with Percy in the library, but at 7:00 in the morning, not in the afternoon. But, what about music? Music will be different now that they know what "MP" looks like. I can't just hide myself from them. But, I can at least keep my name a secret from them, except Percy and Mrs. Monu.

I keep thinking about tomorrow until I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up just as my alarm clock blares it's constant beeping, signaling the beginning of another day. I quickly get up, and head downstairs to the bathroom. When I get in the bathroom, I quickly do my business, brush my teeth, and wash my face. Once I finish, I run back upstairs, and shut the door to the attic. I get dressed in the outfit that Rachel had chosen for me. It's not my typical choice of clothing for school, since it doesn't have a hoodie to wear over my head, but it'll have to do. I get my bookbag, and a breakfast bar from my stash, and head downstairs to begin my walk to school.

...

I get to the park, and I see Percy standing in the parking lot, looking around. As his head passes me, he stops, and starts walking in my direction. "Annabeth!" I sigh and walk to him, meeting halfway.

"What Percy?"

"I wanted to give you a ride to school. That way we can arrive at the same time for our study session, and not have to wait for each other." I contemplate my choices, as he does have a point.

"Alright. Let's go."

"Great." We walk over to his car, and climb in, heading towards one of the places where I don't feel as safe as I do in the attic.

We get to the school in about five minutes. We get out of the car, and walk to the entrance, leaving a comfortable silence in the air. We reach the library, and begin working on our work, trying to get Percy to answer correctly.

"This is pointless. How am I supposed to know what any of this means?" Percy exclaims.

"Shh, Percy, you need to study this at home too, so you can know what to do the next day." I look at my watch. "It's getting late, and I need to stop by my locker. That's it for today. I'll see you later, Percy." I get up, and help him pack up his stuff. I leave the library, and see something I was not expecting to see.

* * *

 **Hello Rebels! I have finished another chapter, and I hope you liked it. I apologize for the wait, and I would also like to say that you may want to expect irregular chapters. It takes me a while to write the chapters, and then to edit them, and then to publish them, that I start to write on part on one day, and the last part on the next day. I apologize, and would like to say that the next chapter will be sometime in between Friday, through Sunday.**

 **Here is the important thing that I was telling you about in the first AN:  
** **You have all been saying that I am copying the story Hidden by Lilianne Chase (I apologize if I misspelled her name). After five of you said that I am copying her story, I checked it out, and read it. As it turns out, my story does seem like hers, so I will be changing it up a bit. I hope this makes you all happy. If I find another review saying that my story is like Hidden, then I will most likely delete this story. Just so you know.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe: Great; I'm glad you like it. Thanks for your review!**

 **PjAC: I know you're a guest, but I would just like to tell you to read the paragraph above. I know that my story seems like Hidden, but I assure you that it will be nothing like it. I'm going to change up my story so that it doesn't seem like Hidden.**

 **Nicky: I'm glad you liked my story, and yes, MP all the way! Thanks for your review.**

 **When: Thanks; here's your update. Thank you for your review!**

 **FlopsMcGee: Thank you, for not caring about the length of the chapter. You seem to be my favorite reviewer for this story, so thank you for that. Here's your update, and thanks for your review!**

 **BooksaremyBestbuddies: I assure you that I am going to make this story different than Hidden. I have read Hidden once I got the reviews that this story is like it, and I'm going to change the story so that it isn't like it. I'm glad you think that my story is good.**

 **JiperxPercabeth: I assure you that this story will not be exact copy of Hidden.**

 **FestusLives: I'm glad you liked the story, and I will introduce them in the next chapter. I promise. Thanks for your review!**

 **Seaweed Life: Thank you, for reading my story. I hoped you liked it. I'm going to call you Fanboy, because I always have this urge to call someone who is a fanboy, Fanboy. I hope you don't mind. I have read Divergent, The Hunger Games, PJO/HOO, The Fault In Our Stars, Paper Towns, Let It Snow, and other books that I can't remember. Nice to meet you! Thanks for your review!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like the story. I will try to update when I can, and I hope you liked Paper Towns, because I did. Thanks for your review!**

 **That's all the reviews, and I have no questions today. I would like to ask if you could follow me on Instagram: dauntlessdemigodfromdistrict12 and I have achieved 400 followers for my Instagram account! I'm so happy!**

 _ **MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ THE IMPORTANT PARAGRAPH BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T, THEN I WILL CONSIDER DELETING THIS STORY!**_

 **Bye Rebels!**

 **-divergentxolympianxtribute**

 **Date: Wednesday, July 29th, 2015.**

 **Word Count: 2,718.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Rebels! I'm back with Chapter 8! I have another important thing to say in the bottom AN.**

 **I'm getting tired of doing the disclaimer, so here is a permanent one:**

 **PERMANENT DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO/HOO!**

 _ **Recap:**_

 _"This is pointless. How am I supposed to know what any of this means?" Percy exclaims._

 _"Shh, Percy, you need to study this at home too, so you can know what to do the next day." I look at my watch. "It's getting late, and I need to stop by my locker. That's it for today. I'll see you later, Percy." I get up, and help him pack up his stuff. I leave the library, and see something I was not expecting to see._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Annabeth's Point of View**

"MP! MP! MP! MP!" This was ringing through the main hallway as soon as I walked out of the library. Some how, news spread that 'MP' rocked the ninth period Music class. MP was popular now. People enjoyed my singing, well, MP's singing. I smile as the school continue's to cheer for MP.

I walk down the hall towards my locker, which is in the middle of the hall, where the cheering is loudest. I give a small smile to everyone who is cheering for MP as I walk to my locker. I make to my locker, and pop it open, grabbing the books for my first three classes. As I walk to Art, the cheering decreases, until there is a silence, almost as if no one was cheering in the first place.

When I reach the Art room, I am immediately pulled aside by Rachel, who has a look of curiosity present on her face. "Why was everybody cheering 'MP' in the hallway, and why were they all looking at you?"

I tell Rachel the story of 'MP' starting from the first day of my Senior year, when I had told Mrs. Monu to call me MP whenever she needed me, and to never call me out loud in front of the class, to yesterday, when the face and voice of 'MP' was revealed. During my entire story, Rachel had an interested look on her face, and never once interupted me.

It wasn't until five minutes after I had finished did Rachel finally spoke, "Okay, two things. One, I can't believe you actually wore that. I thought you would bail out of wearing it. You look good. The second thing is, wow. That is an impressive story. What are you going to about the whole 'MP' thing?"

I sigh. "I don't know. I mean, obviously I have to do the talent show, since I already signed up for it, and I can't back out. I don't know what do before that though. Do I tell the world my real name? Do I show myself as Annabeth instead of 'MP'? What do I do Rach?"

"Well, Annie, I know that this is the most lamest and overused, but, you gotta do what you want to do. I mean, it's your decision on whether or not you want to let the world see who you really are, not what they see." She turns to look at the wall clock behind her. "You should get to your desk, it's almost time for class to start." I nod, and go to the back of the room where my desk is located. I don't bother lowering my head, as most of the school saw my face this morning out in the hall.

I reach my desk, and an immediately surrounded my Piper, Jason, Thalia, Leo, and Reyna. I look up, and see their surprised expressions, not bothering to hide them. I clear my throat, causing their attention to focus on me, instead of whatever was going on in their heads.

"What was all the stuff that was going on in the hallway this morning?" asks Piper.

"What about it?" I ask her.

"What was it about? Why were all those people shouting 'MP' and looking at you?"

I sigh, and fill them in on the story of my life starting from the first day of senior year. They, as Rachel did, listened carefully and never once interupted me. When I finished, they nodded in understanding, and acted as if they never asked the question in the first place. We talk about the music show, and about who was entering and who was doing what with who.

Jason and Piper are going to enter together, and they're doing a cover of their favorite song: Counting Stars by OneRepublic. Leo is singing his favorite song: Drunk by Ed Sheeran. Thalia is doing a song with Reyna, who isn't too thrilled, called Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne. I still didn't know what I was going to do with Percy, but I didn't tell them about the our duet.

We continue talking decides to start class. We work on our projects indiviually, until about the last ten minutes of class, when we can meet up with our partners. I draw a few circles, and fill them up with a symbol of sorts. I do this until the end of the alotted time, when Thalia comes over. "Yo, Annie, what's up? What did you do? What did you draw?"

I show her the circles and their contents. "This: Each circle contains something that means something to me, and what I want to be. This circle," I say pointing to the circle on the top right, "stands for bravery. To me, the sword is a symbol of bravery, like when knights in Medieval Europe fought to represent and protect their kingdom. They stood up for their home, not being afraid of what may lay ahead; not being afraid of showing themselves, and fighting. I want to be able to stand up for myself, and not be afraid to show the world who I am; who Annabeth Chase is.

I point to the next circle. "This one stands for life." I say pointing to a circle with an anchor in the center. "The anchor is supposed to mean that I am anchored down to this Earth, to this world, and that unless someone releases me from the hold that I have on the world, I am to be here for a long time. Even if they don't want me to." I point to the circle adjecent to the one with the anchor. The circle has a hoodie in the middle, like what I would always read. "This one stands for determination. I am determined to make a name for myself, and to show the world who I really am. To the rest of the school, I'm just 'MP', the talented singer, but I can never bring myself to show who I really am. I can't show them who I am. I can't show them the person behind the hoodie." Thalia points to the beanie on top of my head. "Yeah, I know. That's not the point. Can I continue?" She nods.

"This next one stands for honor." I point to a circle that is parallel to the one with the hoodie. This circle has a shield in the middle. "I want to do something memorable that will bring me great honor one day; whenever that may be." I point to the final circle, the one in the middle. The circle has a blank spot in the middle, with absolutely nothing in it. "This one, to me, represents power." I stop, trying to come up with an explanation for how a blank circle means power.

"How does it mean power? It's blank."

"Well, sometimes, the most powerful people are the ones who are quiet. Sometimes the most powerful, are the ones who you would least expect. The most powerful, are the ones with no recognition at all. That's what the blank circle means." I say. She nods, contemplating what I just said.

"I like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"What did you come up with?" I ask her.

"Nothing!" She exclaims, smiling, hands on the waist. I smile at her, and turn to my work. I start to pack up, since their are only two minutes left of class, and start another conversation with Thalia, until she has to pack up herself. I turn to Rachel, as she starts to explain what we will be doing tomorrow.

"Tomorrow, we will be working on rough drafts. You will be sketching out what you think will be your final entry on a sheet of paper. This will mostly likely take about half of the class period, but, if you finish earlier than the end of class, then you may begin to work on your final presentation. I will have some canvases out here on some easels. There will also be be some utensils out on a desk in front of the easels. If you would like to use a specific type of material, or utensil, then bring them in tomorrow, or the next day, as that is the time when you will be able to use them for this specific project. On Thursday, if you have not finished your project in class, then you will be allowed to take it home. However, that is only on Thursday; tomorrow, on projects must remain in this classroom. Is that understood?" The class nods. "Okay, you may all pack up, but do it quickly as the-." The bell rings, cutting Rachel off. "Bell... is about... to ring." The class laughs, and packs up.

I wait until the most of the class files out of the doorway, and then I walk out of the room. I walk to my next class, wondering what else awaits for me today.

* * *

When it comes time for lunch, I walk to the library. I decided that I wouldn't go to the cafeteria today. I wanted some time to myself, and some time to go and help the librarian.

Occasionally, I go to the library instead of the cafeteria, and I would help the librarian, Gertha, to put away the books. I haven't gone all week, so I decided that I would go today.

I walk to the library, and as I pass the cafeteria doors, I hear them slam open, causing me to jump, and turn towards them. I look to the source of the sound, and my eyes widen in surprise. I turn around, hoping that no one saw me. Unfortunately, that isn't the case.

"Why, hello. Why don't we have some fun?"

* * *

 **Ooh, cliffy. I wanted to be a little evil today, as I am mad at my cousins right now so... uh... yeah. I've been writing this chapter for a while now, and each day, they annoy me, and I can't write much. I also have to take care of my dad right now, as he hurt his back and can't walk so, that also factors into my writing schedule. I apologize.**

 **The important thing that I was talking about was, the reviews. After I had posted chapter seven, I got one more review saying that my story was like Hidden. I said that I would delete this story if I got one more review that says that same statement. But then, I got two reviews saying that there just reviews, and that a lot of books copy one another. I would like to thank those two people for saying those things: FlopsMcGee, and Nicky. That have both been reading my story, and have always said nice things to say about it, so thank you to those two.**

 **I decided not to delete my story, and continue on writing it, despite what other people say.**

 **I don't have any questions what so ever. I haven't been getting a lot of questions in my head, if that makes any sense. I do have reviews!**

 **CrazyPeopleLikeMe: Here is your next chapter. Thanks for your review!**

 **Julianaola212: Did you read my author's note?**

 **FlopsMcGee: You're right. I shouldn't delete my story because of some stupid reviews. Thank you for that, and for your review!**

 **Nicky: Thank you, you convinced me to not delete my story. Thanks for your review!**

 **That's all.**

 **-divergentxolympianxtribute**

 **Instagram: dauntlessdemigodfromdistrict12.**

 **Date: Monday, August 3rd, 2015.**

 **Word Count: 2,085**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Rebels! I am here with Invisible: Apparently Not chapter Nine! I hope you like it!**

* * *

 _ **Recap:**_

 _I walk to the library, and as I pass the cafeteria doors, I hear them slam open, causing me to jump, and turn towards them. I look to the source of the sound, and my eyes widen in surprise. I turn around, hoping that no one saw me. Unfortunately, that isn't the case._

 _"Why, hello. Why don't we have some fun?"_

* * *

 **Percy's Point of View**

When my third period class finishes up, I rush to the cafeteria, eager to get some food in me. I slam the doors open, and rush to the lunch line. I quickly get a tray of nachos, kettle corn, pears, a can of Fruit Punch flavored Switch, and pay for it. I calmly, much to the rest of my lunch period, walk to the table the group always sits, and sit down. I eat my lunch, not bothering to wait for the others.

As soon as I start on my corn, Leo plops down next to me. Leo is a scrawny boy, but he is really fast. In fact, he almost beat me in PE once, last year. Leo's father owns a mechanic shop, where I work on weekends. Leo, however, works there every day. Not because he's forced to, or because it's his father's shop, but because he _wants_ to. Leo is a whiz at anything that has to do with mechanic parts, and wires, or basically anything that has to do with building. He once fixed my car when I couldn't.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask, mouth full of corn.

"Okay, first of all, don't talk with your mouth full of food. Second of all, I'm fine. Third of all, where is everybody else?"

"I don't really know where they are." I look around the room, and then see them walking out of the lunch line. "There they are. They just got out of the line." Leo turns around to get a good look at them, and then waves, causing Piper to wave, too.

As soon they reach the table, Leo starts up a conversation with Jason about coming to help fix his father's computer. Jason knows how to fix electrical things, so sometimes he helps Leo around the shop.

I zone out through out the rest of lunch, not bothering to listen to the conversations around me. Until one specific question catches my attention.

"Hey guys, where's Annabeth?" Asks Piper. I look around the cafeteria, and see that she is indeed not here.

I look back to Piper and answer her question as best as I can. "Well, she told me that she was going to go to the library today at lunch, but she promised that she would be here before the last ten minutes of lunch." I check my watch. "She should have been here five minutes ago. I'm gonna go and find her." I get up, and quickly throw away my lunch, and head to the doors of the cafeteria.

I open the doors to the cafeteria, and look up and down the main hall, and finding no sign of her. I check the library, but see that she is also not there. I asked the main librarian if she has seen Annabeth, but she says that she has not seen her since this morning. Panic fills every crevice of my body, and I run out of the library. I run around the school, trying to find Annabeth. After about the five minutes, I give up, and hope that she shows up for Marine Biology.

I round the corner to the cafeteria, and hear something. I hide behind the corner, trying to listen to the conversation.

"Why, hello. Why don't we have some fun?" Says the first voice; a male voice. The next voice is really soft, so I have to listen really hard in order to distinguish it.

"No, please." Whimpers the voice. As soon as I hear the voice, I can immediately tell that it is Annabeth, and she is getting attacked.

* * *

 **Annabeth's Point of View**

"Why, hello. Why don't we have some fun?" The guy says. I've seen him around the school, and I easily remember him: Jonas White, the school's second hearthrob and all out bad boy. He's slept with almost the entire school's girl population, even us smarties, or as he calls them, the smartasses.

Jonas is always having a new girlfriend every week; the girls never stop lining up. I would expect them to have learned by now that all he does use them, trying to get in their pants, and once he gets what he wants, he throws them away like a piece of trash.

In my moment of thinking, I had forgotten that Jonas was in front of me. He pushed me up to the lockers behind me, and I immediately got scared. "No, please." I whimpered.

"Aw, why not, love? Don't you wa-" He got cut off.

"She said no, Jonas. Now leave her alone."

"Jackson, look at her. A little honeybunny like her can't go to waste, now can she? Why don't you help me and let's get her going? Yeah? Would you like that, love?" I shake my head, and look to Percy for help. He seems to get the message, and sighs, looking to Jonas.

"You know man, I don't think I can, and neither can you." Percy throws a punch towards Jonas' head, aiming for his temple. Jonas didn't think that Percy would do that, but he didn't exactly seem surprised either.

Percy has been known as the 'good guy' around the school. During his four years of high school, he has had about two girlfriends, total. He only ever liked those two girls. He just about loved him, but from what I learned in my freshman year, they dumped him before he could ever tell them. Both of the girls at the time, had been sluts, and had dumped him for Jonas, who was their real boyfriend. Apparently, they just used Percy for his 'amazing body', and never cared about his feelings; it was just an act. Ever since his second girlfriend, Percy has never dated, or liked anyone ever again, and instead, became the good guy, the one who would never date someone before knowing them first, and would never do anything to them without their permission.

Being the good guy in school, it earned him a lot of respect with both students, and staff. He gained even more respect by protecting the students from the bullies. He was always around when they needed it, just like he is here for me now.

Jonas takes Percy's punch, but doesn't seemed fazed by the least. Jonas throws a punch towards Percy's gut, but it's seems like the punch was inaccurately planned, as Percy easily caught the punch, and threw it back to Jonas. Percy aimed his knee to hit Jonas in his own gut, and successfully did so. The fight continues until the bell rings, and even then the fight continues.

As soon as the students start to trickle out of the cafeteria, they form a circle around Jonas, Percy, and I. The fight continues, consisting of punchs and kicks, until Principal D. comes and stops the fight. "You three, my office, now." He says calmly, which scares me even more, seeing that I have never been into his office before for being in trouble.

Percy and Jonas stop fighting, and follow Principal D. to his office. Percy trails behind to walk with me.

"Are you okay, Beth?" He whispers to me.

I shrug. "I don't know. I mean, Jonas was starting to scare me back there. He came this close to getting away with me." I hold my fingers at about a centimeter apart to show Percy just how lucky I was. I see Percy's hands clench into fists. He gently put my hands on his arm, trying to signal to him to calm down. His fists start to loosen up, but they don't exact come out of their fists. "It's fine, Percy. There was no harm done, and you came to save me before he could do anything. Thank you, and stop worrying."

"You're okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay. Okay?" I answer.

"Okay." He replied.

"Maybe okay will be our always." He smiled at me. **(AN: TFIOS reference! I do not own that reference. This will be the last of these random AN's.)** I smiled back, and put my arm around his waist. Sometime during our conversation, we reached Principal D.'s office. We step into his office, and sit down in the chairs.

"Okay, now explain to me what all happened. Mr. White, why don't you start."

"Well, Mr. D. it-"

"That's Principal D. to you, boy. Don't forget it, and continue on, please."

"Okay, well, I was just walking to the cafeteria to go eat my lunch, when this little lady," he pointed to me, "was coming on to me. I tried to let her down, but she just kept coming. Then, Percy came out of the cafeteria, and started forcing himself onto her, and told me to join. He kept trying to force me, until he couldn't take my resistance anymore, and started to fight me. I was just trying to defend myself during the whole fight." Jonas finishes.

Principal D. nods in understanding, then turns to me. "Miss Chase, let's hear your side of the story."

I nod, and tell him my side of the fight. "Well, Mr. D., I was ju-"

"Wait, hold up," Interrupts Jonas. "How can she call you Mr. D., and I can't?" He asks Principal D.

"Miss Chase has earned the right to call me Mr. D., as I have known her for a very long time. In fact, when we are not at school, she has earned herself the right to call me by my first name. You, Mr. White, have not. Now, let's let Miss Chase to continue on with her perspective of the story." Jonas reluctantly nods, and I continue with the story.

"I was walking to the library to help Mrs. Toll put away the misshelved books, and as I was passing the cafeteria, Jonas come out of nowhere, and told me, 'Let's have some fun.' I was trying to get past him, but he pushed me towards the lockers. I was trying really hard to get past him, but he wouldn't budge. I had finally given up, but then Percy came up and got him to get off of me. He was arguing with Jonas, and then when Jonas wouldn't go without 'getting some' of me, Percy threw a punch, and then that's when the fight began. Mr. D. I swear that Percy was just protecting me; Jonas was the one who was getting obsessive."

Principal D. sighed, and then nodded his head to Percy, signaling him to say his side of the story.

"I was at lunch, and then my friend realized that Annabeth wasn't at lunch, so I went to look for her. I looked around the entire school, and then when I didn't find her, I had decided that maybe she was somewhere else, safe, and that she would be back in Marine Biology. I was walking to the cafeteria, and when I was about to turn the corner, I heard someone speaking, it was a male speaking. I stayed back, and listened in on the conversation. The other person in the conversation started speaking, I realized that it was Annabeth, and it sounded like she was in trouble. I walked up to her, and started speaking to Jonas, then when he wouldn't let her go, I started to get angry, and I threw a punch. I was trying to protect Annabeth, I swear."

Mr. D. stayed silent for a while, and after about five minutes, he started to speak. "Seeing how Miss Chase and Mr. Jackson have a similar story, I going to believe them. I have also known Miss Chase for a long time, and I believe her. However, Mr. Jackson and Miss Chase, just because I believe you, doesn't mean that you are off the hook. Mr. Jackson, you shall face a week of detention. Miss Chase, you shall face two days of detention for causing a riot, even if it was just a fight, and you didn't mean to start the fight. Mr. White, you shall face one week of suspension, and one week of detention since you have commited a slight form of sexual assualt." He reaches for something in his desk. He pulls out a pad of sticky notes. "Now, you may leave my office, and here are your passes for your fifth period teachers." He hands us our passes. "Have a good rest of your day."

Jonas, Percy, and I stand up and we walk out of Principal's D.'s office. Once we get out of the main office, Jonas turns to Percy and I.

"Thanks a lot. Because of you two, I've been suspended! My father's going to kill me. Just wait, because both of you will pay." He raises his hand in a fist, aiming it for my head. I brace myself for the impact, but it never comes. I open my eyes, and see that Percy caught the punch.

"No, what you will do, is get out of my sight, all the way to your fifth period class, and never bother us, or anyone else ever again, unless you want a repeat of what happened at lunch." Jonas shakes his head, pushes Percy off of him, and runs down the hall. I laugh, and turn to Percy, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. I bury my face in his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Thank you, for everything, Percy."

"No problem, Beth. It was nothing. You know I would do anything for you. Now, let's get to class." I smile, and unravel myself from him, only to have him wrap his arm around my waist. I smile at him, put my head on his shoulder, and start walking to Marine Biology.

* * *

 **No cliffy today :(. I didn't want to end this beautiful moment with a cliff hanger, although I did have an idea on how to end it with a cliff hanger, but I felt in a good mood today, so I decided to be good, and not make you miserable. You're welcome!**

 **I have one question:**

 **1\. Should I make a small Percabeth kiss happen in the next chapter, or the chapter after that?**

 **Reply in a PM, or a review.**

 **I also have the replies to your reviews:**

 **.35 : Thank you I'm glad you liked my story, and I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for your review!**

 **Icyblast51: Yeah, I'm in middle school! I'm about to be in seventh grade. It's nice to know that someone else is the same age as me. I'm glad you liked my story. I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for your review!**

 **Katrina guest: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for your review!**

 **Guest: Well, I would just like to say that, your review made my day! I was feeling really down, and when I read your review, I instantly felt better! I showed my cousin your review, and then she made a face at me. It was down right hilarious! I'm not sure if I spelled that right. My family doesn't really acknowledge my creativity. They just think I'm a dumb kid that plays the violin and acts like a crazy person, but thank you. Thank you for your review!**

 **Nicky: I'm glad you liked my story, and don't worry, I didn't delete it. Thanks for your review!**

 **That's all the reviews that I had! Thank you all for your reviews.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-divergentxolympianxtribute**

 **Date: Saturday, August 8th, 2015.**

 **Word Count: 2,735.**


	10. Goodbye, For Now

Hello. It's been a while. I apologize for having been gone so long. Life has really changed, and so should my stories.

I have decided that I will take down all of my stories and start anew. I will write fanfictions about Divergent, If I Stay, The Hunger Games, and other stuff. I may write about Percy Jackson, but it is unlikely. Anyway, I apologize. I'm going to change my username something, so don't be alarmed. I will give you all a new nickname, and I will post a schedule with the days that I will update.

So long for now.

divergentxolympianxtribute


End file.
